Yuki no kokoro
by Eiko007
Summary: Kagome se graduo y se sinte nostalgica y sin sentido, por mas que trato de pasar por el pozo no lo logro y esa noche mientras una vez mas lo recordaba en el parque algo sucedio... algo terrible... y llamo a Inuyasha... grito su nombre... y el no la salvo
1. Chapter 1

**Yuki no kokoro**

_Corazón de nieve_

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Xxxxxxx

Hola, este es un fic muy dark que he escrito, el principio es _muy feo_ pero tiene un final feliz.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía la idea de un fic así, de hecho "5 sentidos" iba a por ese camino pero al final resulto ser diferente, este fic está lleno de mucho drama y… desesperación podría decirse, así que definitivamente por su contenido muy… _pesado_… no recomiendo lo lean si es incomodo este tipo de lectura…

Ya he leído este tipo de fics y me han hecho llorar…

Advertencia: Violencia, muerte y violación.

xxxxxxx

Y para aclarar algunas cosas, no sé realmente cuanto tiempo pasa en terapia psicológica una persona que pase por esta experiencia, tampoco sé como es el tratamiento de la anticoncepción de emergencia en Japón, pero al menos aquí, es según los padres si es una menor de edad la víctima o si es mayor de edad es decisión propia, así como el aborto es ilegal en varios países así como en otros es legal para cierto tipo de caso, para mí, en este tipo de casos debería de ser legal en todas parte, esa es mi opinión.

Y si una persona es intubada y termina con tales heridas como Kagome no pasa un mes en el hospital, es muchisisisimo mas tiempo, pero esto es ficción así que… mas aun para recuperarse de un sangrado interno y una operación en la que rapan a la persona y quitan un aparte del cráneo y queda asi mientras la persona se recupera….

Xxxxxxx

Este fic se ubica en los tres años… en los últimos días de los 3 años que Inuyasha y Kagome están separados cada quien en su época…

xxxxxx

'_Oe Kagome!'_

Kagome parpadeo volteando a ver hacia los arboles hacia su izquierda, creyendo por un momento ver una silueta de rojo entre estos, pero luego de un momento notando… que no había nada ahí…

"Inuyasha…"

A veces su corazón dolía solamente con pensar o suspirar su nombre, como en este momento, sintió la temperatura a su alrededor disminuir una vez más, se abrazo a si misma mirando hacia abajo a su falda azul movida por la leve brisa que le rodeo, ayer, ayer se había graduado, y había ido a recoger el certificado de participante del grupo ve voleibol un día tarde… ya era parte de la rutina monótona que tenia levantarse, bañarse, ponerse el uniforma e ir a la escuela…

Rutina…

Era lo único que la había mantenido funcionando todo este tiempo… y sentía que si no la tenía… no podría seguir adelante….

'_Keh! Tonta…'_

Respiro hondo y siguió avanzando… su mente le repetía lo que Inuyasha diría, no había día que no pensara en el, que no lo recordara, que no lo extrañara, luego del primer mes atrapada en este lado del pozo sin poder regresar volvió a intentar cruzar el pozo determinada a no temerle a la oscuridad que le envolvería unos momentos antes de verlo de nuevo… ver a su querido Inuyasha una vez más…

Pero no funciono…

Había continuado intentando, visitando la casa del pozo después de clases, era como parte de su rutina, a veces iba al pozo y se sentaba en la orilla de este con buyo mirando el pequeño espacio de la urna recordando… tantas cosas…

A veces le hablaba a Inuyasha a través del pozo… a veces le hablaba sentada contra el Go-Shimboku… a veces durante las noches se dormía mirando a su ventana abierta… nunca la cerraba… siempre la mantenía abierta aunque hiciera tanto frio como en este momento… esperando… esperando que entrara por su ventana una vez más…

Se despertaba buscando sus huellas en la alfombra… y hasta se reía consigo misma revisando su reloj esperando encontrarle quebrado una vez más…

Lo extrañaba tanto…

"Inuyasha…"

Suspiro reanudando su paso a través del parque… estaba nevando y hacia mucho frio… pero debido a la costumbre no había traído ninguna ropa extra para cubrirse mas que la bufanda alrededor de su cuello…

Era una bufanda roja…

Y muchas veces le gustaba pensar que era otro tipo de tela roja que le cubría…

Se detuvo nuevamente en el medio del parque mirando hacia unos arbustos… recordando este lugar… era donde Hitomi y Sota, que aun eran novios en tercer año de secundaria, se habían dado su primer abrazo… sonrió recordando el momento… siempre recordaba a Inuyasha… sentía que aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la paso con el en el Sengoku-Jidai millones de recuerdos con el estaban de este lado del pozo…

La nieve comenzó a caer nuevamente y se detuvo observando cómo caía sobre los juegos de niños iluminados por la lámpara de luz amarillenta del parque…

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció mirando la nieve caer, pero lo que la alerto fueron voces… pasos…

Tres sujetos caminando del otro lado de los juegos de niños… uno tenía el cabello negro como el de ella… un poco largo, sin tocar sus hombros, pero con este cubriendo sus orejas, venía fumando y hablando con los demás… el otro era una sujeto alto y corpulento, sin cabello en la cabeza, completamente calvo, traía una bolsa de papel debajo del brazo y el otro sujeto, de cabello café oscuro venia con una botella en una mano y un cigarro encendido en la otra…

Kagome les vio y decidió ignorarlos caminando hacia la dirección del templo… sintió un escalofrió recorrerle y la sensación no le agrado…

Camino apresurada hacia las rocas que llevaban entre los arbustos hacia otro espacio abierto en el parque y luego de más arboles la calle…

Justo al entrar al camino estrecho vio a otro sujeto, con el cabello corto, casi rapado, con un arete en la oreja y un cigarrillo en la boca caminando con otra bolsa de papel en su mano, Kagome sintió su corazón latir rápidamente cuando lo vio, bajo la mirada de inmediato y se hizo a un lado para que el pasara… mirando sus zapatos… el hombre era alto y un poco corpulento, no como el otro, pero al parecer practicaba algún ejercicio o iba al gimnasio, no podía pasar junto a ella en el espacio estrecho en el que se encontraba…

"Buenas noches muñeca… para dónde vas?"

Kagome sintió su corazón latía aun más rápidamente… volteo a verle de reojo y camino hacia el intentando pasar, el sujeto coloco su mano en su hombro derecho…

"hey, pero para dónde vas?"

"Disculpe, voy tarde para mi casa."

El hombre se rio y ella simplemente miro hacia su bolsón, tratando de no alejarse de nuevo del hombre…

Escucho otra vos detrás de ella…

"Nos trajiste una muñeca para hacernos compañía?"

Kagome sintió entrar en pánico, el tipo olía abundantemente a alcohol, a cigarrillo y algo mas… necesitaba salir de aquí…

El otro sujeto se acerco a ella y coloco su mano en su trasero…

Kagome dio un brinco acercándose más al hombre del arete alejándose del que estaba atrás… se volteo hacia el hombre mirándole enfadada…

"No me toque!"

Se volteo hacia el otro hombre intentado pasar junto a el, el hombre le detuvo por el brazo sujetándole con fuerza…

"No muñeca… a donde crees que vas?"

"A mi casa!"

Escucho una tercera vos hablar…

"Que están haciendo?"

"Conquistando a una colegiala…"

Sintió al sujeto que estaba detrás de ella tomarla con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura… trato de voltearse hacia el gritando y golpeándolo con su mochila… no lo logro…

"Auxilio!"

El sujeto que estaba frente a ella le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que sintió toda su cabeza retumbar y el sabor de sangre invadir su boca… levanto su pierna y le dio una patada al sujeto frente a ella con todo lo que tenia tratando de enterrar sus uñas hasta el hueso en el sujeto que le sujetaba por la cintura…

El sujeto la soltó y la tiro al suelo…alguien pateo su espalda y al caer sobre la nieve vio rojo en esta…

Grito una vez mas y el zapato que presionaba su espalda presiono su cabeza contra al nieve… sintió su piel quemar con el frio y casi ahogarse al seguir intentar gritando…

"Inuyasha!"

Algo golpeo su cabeza tan fuerte que su vista desapareció, le rodaron hacia arriba y no podía enfocar su vista en nada, escuchaba un sonido constante dentro de su cabeza y sabia que no podría ponerse de pie y correr aunque quisiera…

Sintió algo frio contra su garganta…

"Si vuelves a gritar te mato…"

Sintió miedo por un momento pero cuando sintió manos sobre sus piernas subir hasta comenzar a bajar sus bragas le llamo una vez mas... Inuyasha…

Inuyasha no iba a estar esta vez… no podía salvarla…

Otro golpe la aturdió y sintió a alguien sujetar sus manos, trato de liberarse con todas su fuerza y cuando una mano cubrió su boca, mordió tan fuerte como pudo sintiendo una vez mas el sabor a sangre en su boca… escucho un grito a lo lejos y otro golpe a su cabeza le aturdió suficiente como para soltarlo… algo se golpeo contra su boca… y al intentar morder se do cuente de que era tela, quiso gritar de nuevo paro no podía… y el aire comenzó a faltarle… sintió su camisa ser arrancada y a alguien abriendo sus piernas… grito una vez mas y trato de juntar sus piernas y liberar sus manos…

Quien le sujetaba apretó tanto sus muñecas que dolió pero no dejo de luchar… no… esto no… todo menos eso…

Sintió manos en sus tobillos y escucho voces hablando a lo lejos… risas y comentarios que no quería escuchar… halando se sus tobillos separaron sus piernas y sus músculos dolieron por el esfuerzo de luchar contra el movimiento… sintió que la tela sobre su boca le ahogaba…

'_Inuyasha!'_

Le llamo en su mente pero sabía que no llegaría… sintió un dolor tremendo entre las piernas… intento gritar de nuevo y retorcerse… pero todo continuo igual… al sentir el dolor aumentar por algo entrando y saliendo no quiso aceptar lo que sucedía… intento gritar una vez mas y tiro de su mano derecha con todas sus fuerzas… se logro liberar y llevo su mano hacia adelante… alcanzo a tocar algo… una oreja… le tomo y tiro con todas sus fuerzas intentando arrancarla… creyó tener éxito ya que algo caliente y mojado quedo en sus manos unos momentos antes de que su brazo fuera pateado, por un zapato inmenso, sintió gritar de nuevo y luego de que su brazo fuera sostenido contra el suelo patearon su codo… el dolor fue demasiado y grito con más fuerza… dolor aumento tanto cuando algo pateo con fuerza su cara que entonces fue demasiado y todo se volvió negro…

Xxxxxx

La familia Higurashi estaba sentada lista para cenar con los platos enfriándose frente a ellos y un lugar vacio… todos estaban en silencio… nadie había comenzando a comer aun… Sota se puso de pie…

"Iré a dar una vuelta…"

La Sra. Higurashi le miro con los ojos rojos y asintió…

Sota se puso de pie saliendo de la casa colocándose una chaqueta… al salir de inmediato vio su aliento frente a el y la nieve caer… camino despacio bajando las gradas del templo… Kagome a veces se detenía en algún lugar y se sentaba en el por tiempo indefinido pensando en _el_…

Sintió su corazón doler… _el_… nadie podía decir su nombre porque Kagome hacia un rostro de dolor por un momento… luego no diría una sola palabra y se marcharía hacia el Go-Shimboku o hacia la urna del pozo y pasaría ahí horas…

A veces la había encontrado visitando la secundaria… sentada en el parque… en cualquier lado… siempre con la mirada perdida…

"Hermana…"

Le dolía mucho… y a veces… solamente a veces quería odiar a Inuyasha por ello… pero sabía que él no lo había hecho con aquella intención… sabía que el quería a Kagome y la cuidaba… recordaba como el también estaba enamorado de su hermana… y como Kagome había dicho una vez más que el la había salvado antes de desaparecer…

Camino por la calle preocupado… Kagome siempre regresaba temprano… lo mas tarde a las seis… lo mas tarde que llegaba a casa porque se había sentado en algún lugar y se había distraído eran minutos antes de las 7… pero eran las 9 de la noche y no había llegado a casa aun…

Kagome había expresado no tener interés en un celular… no tener mayor interés en tener una computadora… una cámara… nada… Kagome solamente quería cuadernos y libros… Kagome no pedía ropa de moda… salía cuando sus amigas le rogaban que fuera al cine o a la feria con ellas… pero nunca pedía algo para ella misma… el sabía que su madre sufría y se preocupaba por ello… el abuelo culpaba a Inuyasha…

Y el… el simplemente no podía hacer más que recordarlo… Inuyasha había sido su héroe en aquella época… ahora habían pasado tres años y no podía hacer nada más que pensar que Kagome lo quería de una forma diferente… él quería mucho a Hitomi… estaba enamorado de ella… pero no pensaba sería capaz de renunciar a todo por ella… no de la manera en que Kagome había parecido renunciar a todo…

Quería mucho a Hitomi… pero era más como su amiga… con quien pasaba el tiempo… era algo… de niños… adolescentes… y el pensaba… ahora comprendía que Kagome quizás no quería así a Inuyasha… sino como algo mas… el sabía que no podría pasar tanto tiempo esperando a Hitomi… no de la forma devota en que Kagome lo hacía…

Avanzo hacia el parque… no creía que pudiera estar en otro lado… pero si no estaba ahí tal vez estaba en la escuela… iría a las dos… avanzo y noto que todo estaba cubierto de nieve… avanzo despacio buscándola sentada en algún lado con la mirada perdida y llena de dolor… desesperanza… odiaba ver esa mirada en ella… y sabia que Inuyasha no tenía la culpa pero no sabía cómo sentirse por ello… alguien tenía que ser el culpable de que Kagome sufriera tanto… pero a pesar de todo el no había decidido odiarlo como el abuelo… su madre simplemente precia sufrir en silencio con Kagome… y muchas veces la había encontrado en su habitación llorando mirando fotos de su padre…

El no lo recordaba pero sabía que había muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando él era un bebe…

Por eso ellos no tenían un auto…

Avanzo despacio por el parque y cuando se adentro un poco mas dudando que Kagome estuviera ahí vio una bolsa de papel en el suelo… le miro un momento y luego abrió sus ojos e par en par… manchas café en la nieve… levanto su mirada hacia el espacio abierto con juegos de niños en el parque y su corazón dejo de latir… dejo de respirar… al ver la figura rodeada de sangre medio cubierta de nieve con trozos de ropa azul alrededor…

Corrió hacia la figura y la ver la mochila con aquel gato tonto de ojos enormes y saltones en la mochila que Kagome insistía en llamar buyo dos… grito…

"Kagome!"

Con las manos temblorosas saco su celular y marco el número de emergencia…

No supo cómo pero dio referencia para el parque el operador pareció entenderle porque repitió la información y refirió una ambulancia estaría ahí en quince minutos…

Quince minutos…

Noto que había una mancha roja creciendo alrededor de su cabeza… trozos de vidrio… bajo su mirada tratando de inspeccionarla… su garganta se seco al ver un par de bragas celestes tiradas cerca… en ese momento noto la falda casi cortada y mas sangre…

"No…"

Suspiro la palabra y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin detenerse…

"No… no… no…"

No dejo de repetir la palabras mientras más notaba que Kagome estaba prácticamente desnuda… se quito la chaqueta y aparto el cabello de su rostro… al apartar su cabello se lleno de sangre un gemido se escapo de su boca al ver su cara completamente hinchada, morada con rojo… ese era el color de su rostro…

Dio otro grito hacia el cielo… y odio a quien sea que tenía que odiar… al mundo… a todos… al destino… a kami… a quien fuera… no podían hacerle esto… Kagome ya había sufrido suficiente… esto… era… era demasiado…

Estaba gritando al cielo y llorando abrazando la mochila también con sangre cuando escucho la ambulancia… gente vestida de celeste llego corriendo y le apartaron comenzado a revisar a Kagome… le subieron en una camilla y el les acompaño… se subió en la ambulancia y al ver su brazo derecho doblado de una forma anormal con sangre saliendo de este y una pieza de blanco saliendo por un lado… no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en el sonido de la ambulancia…

Al llegar al hospital marco a casa…

Su madre contesto en el segundo toque…

"Alo?"

Sonaba tan angustiada… un gemido se escapo de su garganta…

"Mama…"

Escucho a la señora Higurashi comenzar a llorar…

"Donde esta Sota? Que sucedió?"

"Estoy en el hospital mama… deberían de venir…"

"Que paso Sota?"

"Kagome estaba en el parque… sangrando… bastante… un abrazo está quebrado… no se qué paso…"

Si sabía lo que paso pero no se lo diría por teléfono…. Escucho a su madre sollozar y decir que vendrían lo más pronto posible…

Xxxxxx

Estaba sentado frente a una cama de hospital… estaban en el cuarto a donde pasarían a Kagome cuando saliera de la sala de operaciones, pasara por cuidados intensivos y luego llegara ahí…

La Sra. Higurashi estaba en la cama con suero y un tranquilizante… cuando el doctor le informo y la policía comenzó a hacer preguntas, a su madre, que nunca había visto llorar comenzó a gritar que no era verdad, que a su niña no le podía suceder algo así, tuvieron que darle un tranquilizante cuando los gritos comenzaron a resonar en todo el hospital…

Se sentía casi muerto… Hitomi estaba afuera con el abuelo… le había llamado esa mañana pidiendo que salieran a desayunar ya que era sábado… Hitomi había llegado llorando y estaba con el abuelo en la cafetería comiendo algo... el abuelo no había derramado una sola lagrima pero no había dicho una sola palabra…

La policía había dicho que según la evidencia habían encontrado droga en el lugar…y dos botellas de alcohol aparte de la que habían utilizado aparentemente para golpear a Kagome en la cabeza…

Como al Sra. Higurashi estaba incapacitada para dar la autorización de tratar a Kagome con anticonceptivos de emergencia y el era menor de edad no habían hecho nada aun, y habían amenazado con sacarlo del hospital cuando comenzó a hablar de matarlos a todos si no le daban el tratamiento a su hermana… entre más tiempo pasaba… más posibilidades habían de que Kagome necesitara un aborto sin el tratamiento inmediato…

Kagome estaba aun tenia citas pendientes en sala de operaciones… así que la habían dejado en la sala de recuperación según entendía… su brazo estaba tan quebrado que una sola operación no había sido suficiente… necesitaban más tiempo con el ortopeda y luego el cirujano plástico la trataría…

Habían tenido que rapar a Kagome porque por lo que habían descubierto había quebrado una botella en su cabeza y había sangrado interno…

También creían había una lesión en la espalda pero no estaban seguros, a pesar de que un morete enorme cubrían un espalda completa según habían referido los doctores… era el a quien le habían explicado… y habían actuado con Kagome como una mayor de edad en un accidente aleatorio sin familiares presentes… ya que nadie mas podía actuar como adulto en este situación…

Su madre estaba en shock….

Su abuelo no había dicho una sola palabra…

Su padre estaba muerto…

Y el tenia quince años…

Su familia se había despedazado en un instante…

Quería matarlos…

Realmente y de forma profunda y sin remordimiento… quería matarlos a los cuatro según los doctores…

Cuatro…

No uno o dos… cuatro…

El sabía que Kagome hubiera podido luchar contra dos incluso… tal vez hasta salvarse… después de luchar contra demonios y mounstros…

Pero cuatro…

El mismo sabía que no hubiera podido evitar tal cosa para sí mismo contra cuatro sujetos ebrios y drogados…

Cuatro…

Cuatro posibles padres si Kagome quedaba embarazada…

Antes sabría Kagome hubiera negado un aborto…

Ahora no lo sabía…

Kagome se había vuelto una persona completamente diferente desde que entro a bachillerato…

Y ahora, realmente temía porque se suicidara…

Kagome había estado consultando con el psicólogo en la escuela… seguramente tratando el asunto simplemente como un novio que la dejo… porque su madre había insistido… después de que un mes de haber regresado luego de estar perdida tres días en el pozo había dejado de comer y no había querido salir de su habitación…

Pero esto… esto era simplemente innombrable…


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuki no kokoro**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Xxxxxx

Un mes después…

xxxxxxx

Kagome no había dicho una sola palabra…

Había estado intubada dos semanas…

Los doctores decían se estaba recuperando muy bien… que la lesión en el brazo… contratamiento de fisioterapia regresaría a su función normal después de una larga recuperación…

No había daño en la columna…

El rostro de Kagome era casi el mismo a pesar de que habían tenido que darle un par de puntadas en su rostro y en su boca…

El cabello había crecido un poco, ahora lo tenía tan largo como el…

Kagome no había dicho una sola palabra pero había firmado la autorización para el aborto…

Había estado embarazada… pero ahora ya no lo estaba…

Su madre le hablaba a Kagome…y la policía también había tratado de interrogarla pero no decía nada…

Kagome tenía desgarros internos y había tenido que operarle también por eso… ya que luego de que la tenían en la tercera operación reconstructiva, ya con el cirujano plástico, se dieron cuenta de que Kagome no dejaba de sangrar entre las piernas…

Estaba según los doctores a dos semanas de poder regresar a casa…

Pero Kagome no parecía poder recuperarse así de fácil…

Las amigas de Kagome no habían dejado de llorar… Hoyo el pretendiente de Kagome llegaba todos los días, y el abuelo ya hablaba… él era quien parecía más empeñado en querer ayudar a la policía…

El no quería ayudarles… él quería encontrarlos… y matarlos… la policía no lo haría… pero necesitaba ayuda…

Le había comentado a Takano que quería matarlos y le había dicho que no dijera eso, que mejor ayudara a la policía…

Solamente le quedaba una opción, no creía obtener una respuesta pero…

Sabía que era _el_ único que lo apoyaría… si lograba hacerlo regresar… eso lo dudaba ya que Kagome no había podido hacerlo regresar…

Xxxxxx

Estaba en la cocina sirviendo la cena…

Tres meses habían pasado desde aquella noche…

Tres meses…

Hoyo ya no llegaba…

La amigas de Kagome llegaban una vez a la semana…

La gente había comenzado a dejar de preguntar por Kagome…

Su madre estaba con un psicólogo…

Kagome aun no hablaba…

Y el abuelo pasaba encerrado buscando conjuros de maldiciones para hacer funcionar…

Ni siquiera la policía seguía buscándolos…

El había continuado yendo a la escuela…

Hitomi había comenzado a alejarse de el diciendo al principio ella comprendía pero que ahora el no quería dejar ir su odio…

Pero todo continuaba en movimiento aun cuando su mundo se había venido abajo y su pobre hermana probablemente había perdido la cordura…

Pero luego de que Kagome fue dada de alta de alta y llegara a la casa Hitomi comenzó a llegar menos…

La terapista les llegaba a visitar todos los días y decía que el brazo de Kagome ya funcionaba a la perfección… que se había sanado mágicamente bien…

Pero Kagome no hablaba…

La psiquiatra llegaba a tratar de hablar con ella… pero Kagome solamente tenía esa mirada… muerta…

Era como si Kagome ya no estuviera ahí…

Como si hubiera muerto…

Si el había pensado que parte de ella había muerto cuando ya no pudo regresar al Sengoku-Jidai… ahora estaba completamente en el otro mundo…

Había intentado ir al pozo… pasar a través de el…

Pero no lo había logrado…

Escucho un golpe en la habitación… arriba… dejo los platos en la mesa y corrió gradas arriba…

"Madre… Kagome?"

Su madre venia saliendo de su habitación con los ojos rojos…

Ambos se miraron y luego corrieron hacía la habitación de Kagome… la descubrieron en el suelo con una jeringa con medicamento e intentando inyectársela…

Kagome grito y se enterró la jeringa en el brazo… su madre grito… el abuelo grito desde abajo y el corrió a quitarle la jeringa de la mano… sangre comenzó a salir y el cubrió la herida con la mano…

"Kagome! Que haces!"

Su madre cubrió la herida con una gasa que no supo de donde saco y abrazo a Kagome llorando…

Kagome comenzó a gritar histéricamente, hablando por primera vez, gritando una sola palabra con una voz ronca y agónica…

Inuyasha…

Xxxxxx

Una hora mas tarde Kagome estaba sedada en su cuarto con la Sra. Higurashi y la doctora psiquiatra que estaba dándole seguimiento al caso de Kagome…

Camino casi de forma inconsciente hacia la urna del pozo y brinco en el interior de esta, coloco sus manos en la tierra enterrándolas en el lugar y dejo que una sola lágrima cayera a la tierra húmeda…

"Inuyasha… regresa… te necesita…"

Luz le envolvió…

Abrió sus ojos de par en par… y cuando levanto su mirada… vio el cielo… cielo estrellado…

Abrió sus ojos de par en par y comenzó a intentar salir…

Cuando estaba sujetándose de la orilla del pozo intentando subir una mano le sujeto y le saco del pozo…

La luna iluminaba el lugar y al verlo pensó que estaba viendo una ilusión…

Inuyasha estaba frente a el mirándole… asustado…

"Sota…"

Vio luz y escucho voces acercándose… Inuyasha… eso era lo que las voces decían…

Inuyasha tomo su mano y la levanto hacia el… mirándole asustado…

"Que le sucedió a Kagome!"

Al ver la preocupación, el dolor y la furia en su rostro algo en él se rompió… esos ojos… esa mirada… era la misma mirada que Kagome tenía antes de aquella noche…

Dio un grito al cielo y comenzó a llorar sin detenerse…

Cayó al suelo y cuando Inuyasha comenzó a agitarlo y gritarle preguntado por lo que había sucedió… porque tenía la sangre de Kagome en el… el comenzó a golpearlo tan fuerte como podía gritándole que la había abandonado… que era un traidor… que no había estado ahí…. Que tenían que matarlos…

Gente le rodeaba y todos hablaban a la vez… hasta que todo se volvió silencio cuando dejo de gritar y abrazo a Inuyasha llorando…

No había derramado una sola lágrima desde esa noche…

Para cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para hablar levanto su mirada…

Inuyasha estaba mirándole con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas… una mujer de cabello largo con dos bebes en sus brazos le veía preocupada... un hombre de ojos azules abrazaba a la mujer y también le veía preocupado… una anciana con un parche en un ojo también le veía preocupada… y mas a lo lejos vio a un hombre alto de cabello blanco como Inuyasha mirándolos…

"Jovencito…. dinos… que le sucedió a Kagome?"

Miro a la anciana parpadeando varias veces… luego volteo a ver a Inuyasha…

"Prométeme… prométeme que los mataremos…"

El rostro lleno de dolor de Inuyasha cambio en un instante y vio una furia, tan grande como la que él sentía en su interior arder en sus ojos… y con un gruñido le respondió…

"Uno por uno…"

Sota asintió… tomo aire y miro el suelo…

"Hace tres meses… por la noche… cuatro sujetos…"

Escucho un gruñido que le erizo la piel provenir de Inuyasha…

"Casi mataron a mi hermana… y…"

Levanto su mirada hacia Inuyasha apretando sus puños con fuerza…

"Y todos… la violaron…"

Inuyasha dio un gruñido-grito que estaba seguro podría haber retumbado incluso en su casa… luego todo paso tan rápido… no supo quien lo alejo del pozo y el sujeto con el cabello como Inuyasha estaba luchando contra el…

Inuyasha estaba como loco gritando y lanzando a Tetsaiga lejos…

Eran tan rápido que no podía ver la batalla…

Y luego… tan rápido como comenzó… termino…

Inuyasha estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente y con marcas en su rostro… y el otro sujeto estaba parado frente a el mirándolo…

La mujer que estaba mirándole preocupado antes comenzó a gritar llorando… a mi hermana no… a Kagome no… y el hombre de ojos azules la abrazaba… la anciana se acerco a él mirándole con dolor y sosteniendo una antorcha…

"Ven muchacho… cuéntanos en detalle…"

El volteo a ver… encontrando hombres con antorchas llegando…

El los siguió a través del bosque… estas eran las personas que habían pasado tantas cosas con Kagome… a quienes su madre les mandaba comida…

Xxxxxxx

Ella observo al pobre muchacho traumatizado contarles esta historia abominable y ella sintió su corazón doler y las lagrimas agruparse en su ojo útil… hacia poco más de un año una muchacha había sido traída a la aldea por un par de viajeros que dijeron la habían encontrado tirada en el bosque ensangrentada y que un lobo había estado buscando morderla… ellos habían ahuyentado al animal y cargado a la muchacha hacia la aldea más cercana con una miko… que era su aldea…

Ella ayudo a la muchacha y cuando descubrió lo que le había sucedido la muchacha entro en crisis llorando y comenzó a hablar acerca de quitarse la vida… pero logro salir a delante…

Y se había casado con un muchacho de la aldea…

Y ahora estaba en cinta…

Todos se habían sorprendido cuando Inuyasha expreso no había que significaba el termino… de forma seria y muy formal ella considero por parte de Miroku el monje trato de explicar le concepto… cuando Inuyasha finalmente lo comprendió dijo que era la cosa mas deshonorable que podría existir que no entendía como algún hombre podía hacer algo así u obtener placer de un acto así…

Y mas aun se sorprendieron cuando el Hanyou hablo de matar a los sujetos que le habían hecho eso a la muchacha… pero ella lo había calmado y había expresado que ya que la muchacha se había recuperado y estaba reconstruyendo su vida eso no seria útil o necesario…

Y ahora estaba tremendamente sorprendida de ver como mantenía una leve calma al escuchar la historia… de pensar que Inuyasha había sentido la necesidad de defender el honor de un pobre muchacha desafortunada que no conocía porque tal cosa había sucedido… no podía imaginar como se sentía de saber que tal cosa le había sucedido a Kagome…

Ella misma sintió su corazón doler una vez más… no podía comprender de la misma forma que Inuyasha como un hombre podría obtener placer de un acto tan atroz… y mucho menos podía imaginar a la dulce de Kagome pasar por algo tan atroz y terminar tan lastimada como su hermano estaba describiendo… al borde de la locura… y tuvo miedo… tuvo miedo que Kagome se hubiera perdido ante la locura… la muchacha que llego a la aldea no era el primer caso… y era solo el segundo caso que ella conocía se había recuperado… otras cinco muchacha se habían quitado la vida ellas mismas… y dos muchachas habían perdido la cordura…

Y según lo que el muchacho describía el porque traía la sangre de Kagome con el era por tal motivo…y ella noto como Inuyasha se tenso y como lagrimas continuaron bajando por su rostro cuando el explico cómo había seguido llamando su nombre…

Pero Kagome también era una muchacha muy fuerte y ella esperaba… que algún día… con la ayuda de su familia e Inuyasha… pudiera recuperarse…

Xxxxxxx

Al amanecer, luego se pasar la noche entera respondiendo preguntas, con Inuyasha callado y sin decir una sola palabra en una esquina de la pequeña cabaña finalmente se puso de pie…

"Regresemos."

La anciana lo detuvo…

"Inuyasha… debes de pensar racionalmente, Sota ha dicho que si van a destruir a esos… no hay palabra para referirse a eso seres, pero debes de saber que esto, debes hacerle como él lo ha dicho… en secreto…"

Inuyasha asintió… y al verlo Sota sintió su corazón dolía, sus ojos estaban rojos, pero algo le decía que no eran solamente lagrimas, Inuyasha cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, eran menos rojos… por un toque…

"Si, si no regreso pronto mi madre se preocupara…"

El grupo les acompaño de vuelta al pozo... y al llegar a la orilla, por primera vez se pregunto, si acaso le dejaría pasar de vuelta… o si dejaría a Inuyasha ir con el…

Inuyasha le sujeto del hombro y brinco junto con él, la luz violeta les envolvió, y cuando levanto su vista, el techo de la urna del pozo estaba ahí…

Inuyasha y el subieron por la escalera que él había vuelto a poner ahí…

Subieron despacio y al salir de la urna del pozo Inuyasha se detuvo…

Sota se volteo hacia el…

"Que sucede…"

Sota miro algo parar al suelo… sangre… Inuyasha estaba apretando sus puños con fuerza y sus garras se clavaban en sus manos…

"Inuyasha…"

"Todo este dolor…"

Inuyasha respiro hondo y levanto su mirada hacia el… furioso…

Avanzo despacio y cuando se voltearon, su madre estaba parada en la puerta mirándoles como si fueran fantasmas, Inuyasha avanzo hacia ella y se arrodillo frente a su madre…

"Perdóneme, por no haber estado aquí, le ofrezco mi vida por este error, luego de vengarnos…"

Su madre dio un grito comenzando a llorar y abrazando a Inuyasha…

El abuelo salió de la casa y el tuvo que evitar que atacara al Hanyou…

Inuyasha simplemente se mantuvo tranquilo… sin decir una sola palabra…

Cuando subieron a la habitación Kagome aun estaba dormida…

Inuyasha se sentó en una silla mirándola… y su madre y el los dejaron a solas…

Xxxxxxxx

Nunca creyó que su corazón dolería más que cuando su madre murió… ya que pensaba que nada podía dolerle más… pero esto lo hacía…

Perder a Kikyo le dolió tanto como haber estado separado de Kagome todo este tiempo…

Había estado teniendo pesadillas de Kagome lastimada gritándole… llamándole… y el sin poder pasar a través del pozo…

Desde hacía 3 meses…

Kagome le había estado llamando y el no lo había sabido…

Hasta ahora…

El verla pensó le volvería feliz… pero dolor carcomió su corazón…

Kagome tenía el cabello corto… un poco mas debajo de sus hombros… estaba pálida… y su habitación olía a tal agonía y dolor… tanto que sentía se ahogaba…

Al aroma de Kagome no era el de antes…

Ahora olía a desesperación… medicinas y lagrimas… a sangre…

No aquel aroma a sakura de antes…

El adictivo suave aroma de ella…

Y al verla ahí… sabiendo que él debía de haber estado ahí para protegerla… lo volvía loco…

Quería ir en este mismo instante a buscar a esos malditos y matarlos… pero eso sería tenerles piedad... y él no les daría piedad… se las ingeniería para torturarlos a la muerte… a todos…

Como se atrevían a hacerle tal cosa a Kagome… a su Kagome… como?

Cuando Sota había dicho que Kagome había estado embarazada pero los curadores de su época revirtieron eso sintió que una vez más una flecha le atravesaba el corazón…

El había pasado noches soñando que Kagome regresara a su época y tuvieran una familia…

Kagome le había prometido quedarse a su lado siempre y eso era lo que el mas quería… tenerla junto a él…

Y ahora… ni sabía si Kagome lo aceptaría… porque le fallo… porque no pudo protegerla…

No sabía si el mismo sería capaz de algún día siquiera volver a sentir… deseo por Kagome…

No porque algo con ella estuviera mal… sino… porque sabía que debía ser algo especial… la primera vez… él quería haber sido el primero en tocarla y verla… y decirle de esa forma que la amaba… en haberla hecho sentir feliz y especial…

Que Kagome recordara ese día para toda su vida y sonriera…

Que fuera un recuerdo solamente de ambos… el primero…

Ahora… ahora no pensaba que Kagome quisiera jamás si quiera pensar en tal acto…

Mucho menos sentirse bien con el… disfrutarlo como Miroku le había dicho debía de ser para las mujeres también…

Sabía que esos malditos malnacidos le habían quitado a Kagome muchísimo más…

A parte de la forma en que la lastimaron, estaba seguro, que Kagome había luchado contra ellos con todo lo que tenia… una lágrima se escapo de su ojo izquierdo cuando pensó en escucharla llamándolo para que la salvara como tantas veces lo había hecho… y él había estado ahí siempre para salvarla… de lo que fuera…

Y esta vez… él no había llegado…

No había podido protegerla… le había fallado… no la merecía…

Xxxxxxx

Todo era solamente dolor…

Dolor…

Dolor…

Desde que no pudo entrar al pozo se había sentido un paso más alejada de la realidad…

Pero desde que despertó en el hospital se había sentido como si estaba mirando a Sota junto con Hitomi jugar uno de esos juegos de video en primera persona y presionaba uno que otro botón para reaccionar de vez en cuando…

Como si no era ella…

Como si no fuera real...

Hasta antes de esta oscuridad de nuevo…

Ya no quería vivir… ya no quería sentir este dolor… era demasiado…

Demasiado…

Ya no lo soportaba era como si hubiera despertado repentinamente… y ya no estuviera en ese juego… ahora era ella… y lo que le había pasado era demasiado horrible…

Ya no tenía esperanzas de volver a ver a Inuyasha…

Inuyasha había amado a Kikyo…

Ella había sido la segunda opción… el plato de segunda mesa…

Y ahora… estaba sucia… usada… ahora… ya no podía verle nunca más…

No estaba en la universidad…

No tenia motivo para seguir adelante…

Simplemente estaba agotada…

Ya no mas…

Y luego no le habían dejado hacerlo… y sin querer lo había llamado… había querido verlo… solamente una vez más…

"Inuyasha…"

Todo era negro… pero escucho algo… lo escucho hablar…

"ka… Kagome…"

Sonrió en medio de la oscuridad… le contestaba… estaba loca porque había sonado tan real… no como una respuesta que ella imaginaba en su mente…

Quizás si había muerto…

Sintió algo tocarla… tocar su mejilla…

Repentinamente tenía un cuerpo… estaba acostada en su cama… y podía abrir sus ojos…

Los abrió despacio… y vio un hermoso par de orbes dorados… mirándola…

"Kagome…"

Le sonrió… si… había muerto y estaba en el cielo…

"Inuyasha…"

Llevo sus manos hacia su rostro y el cerro los ojos y respiro hondo cuando lo toco… su piel era tan suave… siempre lo había sido… perfecta…

Se sentó y el abrió los ojos de nuevo… se inclino hacia él y junto sus labios con los suyos… Inuyasha le beso de vuelta y la abrazo… le levanto de la cama y la sentó en su regazo…

El beso fue largo… suave… lento…

Esto definitivamente era el cielo…

Cuando se separo de el finalmente Inuyasha le miro… con dolor… un dolor tan profundo que le dolió a ella misma…

"Que sucede Inuyasha?"

"No te pediré perdón hasta no haberlos matado… y luego… me marchare…"

Parpadeo varias veces… no… si Inuyasha estaba queriendo irse esto no era el cielo… era el infierno… le abrazo tan fuerte como pudo y enterró su rostro en su cuello… olía a Inuyasha… bosque y madera… Inuyasha olía así…

"No te vayas, no me dejes nunca, si estoy muerta y estoy en el cielo no tienes porque dejarme… oh acaso estoy en el infierno porque me suicide?"

Kagome volteo a verle e Inuyasha le vio nuevamente con ese dolor que creó un nudo espantoso en su garganta…

"Ka… ka… no estás muerta… estoy aquí… Sota me trajo… cuando olí tu sangre… corrí al pozo… y no eras tú… era el…"

Parpadeo varias veces y volteo a verse… estaba llevando sus pijamas… y al ver la cicatriz espantosa en su brazo supo que Inuyasha le decía la verdad y esto no era el cielo…

Se levanto despacio sentándose en la cama frente a el…

"Porque estas aquí entonces… no sabes… lo que me paso?"

Su voz se corto y lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos… Inuyasha se arrodillo en el suelo frente a ella y le miro, con una furia en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto, ni siquiera cuando había hablado de matar a Naraku… era un odio tan profundo que le asusto…

"Los cazare, los encontrare, y los torturare matándolos unos por uno."

Inuyasha se lo dijo en un gruñido que le erizo la piel…

"Inuyasha…"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas sintiéndose muy calientes…

"pero porque Inuyasha? si yo estoy sucia, ya no valgo nada…"

Su vos se corto de nuevo y sintió no podía respirar, Inuyasha tomo sus manos entre las suyas y la miro a los ojos… no con furia, sino con aquel dolor tan inmenso… que simplemente hizo que las lagrimas salieran mas rápidamente…

Escucho un pequeño golpe en la puerta a lo lejos pero no el presto atención…

"Desde el día en que la perla desapareció, he pensado todos los días en verte de nuevo Kagome… todos los días, he esperado volver a verte, te falle y ya no te merezco, pero por favor, déjame vengarme por ti… aunque después… me marche…"

Kagome sollozo…

"Porque ya no me quieres…"

Inuyasha la miro a los ojos… y la mirada que le dio… era la misma… la misma que le dio… esos años atrás… cuando Urasue se robo los restos de Kikyo…

"Yo te amo con cada rincón de mi alma y mi corazón Kagome… siempre…"

Kagome finalmente grito y se lanzo contra Inuyasha llorando con todas sus fuerzas…

Sota y la Sra. Higurashi estaban conmovidos en el marco de la puerta mirándolos…


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuki no kokoro**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Xxxxxxx

Una semana había pasado…

Cuando Kagome quiso ponerse de pie y caminar… no pudo…

Había estado en terapia y ya que se estaba recuperando rápidamente esperaban que en dos semanas Kagome estuviera bien…

Venia caminando junto con Inuyasha por el mismo lugar… y venían a buscar el lugar a donde la había encontrado cuando la nieve había cubierto el lugar…

Kagome había comenzado a hablar como si hubiera estado dormía… había llorado contando entrecortadamente a Inuyasha lo que había pasado…

Las terapista había referido estar sorprendida por el hecho de que Kagome no soltara a Inuyasha…

El mismo se había sorprendido e Inuyasha le había dicho a la terapista a él y a su madre que él pensaba Kagome no querría ni tocarlo…

Y era todo lo contrario…

Kagome se había levantado en la noche gritando… pero Inuyasha había estado ahí…

De forma extraña Kagome le había pedido a Inuyasha que se acostara con ella en la cama…

El abuelo estaba furioso…

Pero su madre estaba feliz y ya más recuperada…

El estaba feliz de que Inuyasha hubiera regresado y estuviera ayudando tanto a que Kagome se recuperara… Kagome era fuerte… pero parecía que era Inuyasha quien le daba más fuerzas…

Inuyasha por otro lado se veía increíblemente dolido…

Llegaron al lugar e Inuyasha se lanzo al suelo oliendo…

Era casi la misma hora…

Inuyasha se levanto del lugar caminando…

Él le siguió… Inuyasha continuo avanzando con su nariz casi en el luego y al llegar a las calles a pesar de que ya era bastante tarde la gente que había en las calles les veía extrañada…

Y como no si él iba con el Haori y sin la gorra que cubría su cabeza… cuando la terapista llegaba se cubría la cabeza pero de lo contrario no lo hacía… decía que tenía que estar atento…

Después de un recorrido no muy largo Inuyasha se paro gruñendo frente a una tienda donde se hacian tatuajes y perforaciones…

Entraron…

Un sujeto alto y calvo estaba en el lugar…

Kagome los había descrito a los 4…

Este era uno… el mismo sintió su sangre arder de furia… Inuyasha simplemente se acerco al hombre, lo tomo por el cuello lo levanto y lo tiro al piso del lugar...

El sujeto grito maldiciones e Inuyasha se agacho colocando su garra alrededor de su cuello apretando con fuerza…

"Escucha bien, me vas a decir donde están los otros tres en este instante…"

El mismo sintió su piel erizarse al escuchar a Inuyasha gruñir las palabras…

"Y luego, te enseñare lo que es el mismísimo infierno."

"Que paso?"

Un sujeto de cabello negro entro abotonándose el pantalón… él le miro furioso e Inuyasha se puso de pie detrás de el… y cuando el sujeto abrió su boca mirándole inmóvil se imagino que Inuyasha lucia como un demonio en ese momento…

El volteó a ver hacia atrás y vio al sujeto desmayado por la falta de aire…

"Donde están los otros dos?"

El hombre retrocedió dos pasos…

"Que putas eres demonio el infierno? A que te refieres?"

El le miro furioso…

"hace tres meses, en el parque, ustedes malditos bastardos de mierda casi mataron a mi hermana…"

El hombre volteo a verle, y cuando le vio tornarse blanco como el papel supo que sus ojos eran iguales a los de Kagome…

"Donde están… los otros dos?"

El hombre no dijo nada e Inuyasha se lanzo contra el apretando su cuello, haciendo que el hombre luego de unos momento de patalear contra el se desmayara…

Inuyasha los subió a los dos en su espalda y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la casa… cuando llegaron los llevo a la urna del pozo y volteo a verlo…

"Tráeme algo con que atarlos y luego no dejes que nadie entre aquí…"

El le miro decidido…

"Yo voy a ayudarte…"

Inuyasha le miro y se asusto a ver sus ojos dorados entre este color y rojo así como manchas purpura en sus mejillas…

"No… esto no debes verlo ni tu ni nadie…"

El simplemente asintió, fue a traer sogas, le dijo a su madre que todo estaba bien, que Inuyasha regresaría mas tarde que todo estaría bien, y fue a dejar las cuerdas a la urna del pozo, cerró la puerta y regreso a la casa…

Xxxxxxxxxx

Cuando se levanto Inuyasha estaba completamente empapado frente al Go-Shimboku con los ojos cerrados…

"Mi hermana ya se levanto y está preguntando por ti…"

Inuyasha volteo a verle, asintió y brinco…

Regreso al interior de la casa y un par de minutos después Inuyasha estaba trayendo a Kagome de arriba de las escaleras ayudándole a caminar…

Desayunaron juntos todos…

Kagome se veía más animada… hablando sobre volver a reiniciar sus viajes en el Sengoku-Jidai…

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio respondiendo con monosílabos…

Cuando el desayuno termino Inuyasha se acerco a él… le dijo dos direcciones…

"Ahí dijeron que están los otros dos… puedes ir ahora?"

El asintió…

"Ya vino la doctora… vamos…"

Y fueron…

Inuyasha le dijo al primero, con cabello castaño oscuro algo sobre un golpe y el otro lo siguió, Inuyasha le dio una paliza y le dejo en una tienda de víveres esperándolo mientras lo iba a dejar a la urna del pozo… regreso rápido y fueron a la segunda dirección…

Había una mujer en la casa… ella les abrió la puerta y los dejo entrar…

Inuyasha gruño al ver al sujeto con una oreja…

El sabía lo que eso significaba…

El fue el primero…

El fue el que no la dejo pasar…

El fue el que comenzó todo…

Inuyasha simplemente le dijo que lo siguieran y el sujeto dijo que le dolía la cabeza y no tenía ganas de ir…

Inuyasha golpeo a la mujer contra la pared cuando estaba intentando hacer que Inuyasha dejara de asfixiar al sujeto…. El esperaba que no la hubiera matado y finalmente le dijo que regresaran... el regreso caminando y se pregunto que era lo que Inuyasha había pasado haciéndole a los sujetos toda la noche…

Cuando llego a la urna del pozo al llegar a casa no vio nada ni a nadie…

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha caminaba arrastrando al sujeto por un pie caminando en dirección a la aldea… el hombre continuaba gritando y diciendo que lo mataría… Inuyasha simplemente no decía nada…

Al avanzar por la aldea la gente simplemente miro hacia otro lado y evitaba mirar… todos sabían que un grupo de bandidos habían atacado a la miko que destruyo a Naraku… todos recordaban a Naraku y como casi destruyo la aldea… así como a Kagome y a Kikyo… cuando Kaede les había informado que Inuyasha traería a los sujetos a la aldea por un tiempo para luego llevárselos a otro lugar la gente no había estado de acuerdo o en contra… Inuyasha finalmente llego al edificio donde había matado aquellos bandidos que había secuestrado a Kagome cuando recién acaba de llegar a esta época…

Cuando llego hacia dos días había encontrado huesos y restos de armaduras… avanzo hasta el final del edificio y vio a Miroku alimentando al sujeto de cabello café… gruño y volteo al sujeto de una sola oreja con el rostro inflamado…

Miroku se puso de pie mirándolo…

"Este es el ultimo."

Inuyasha asintió y vio como los otros tres sujetos le vieron aterrorizados…

"Sesshomaru dijo… que el se encargaría de ellos."

Miroku le miro sorprendido y antes de que pudiera responder… Sesshomaru estaba ahí… junto con otro demonio… uno extraño con piel color oscuro… negro azulado… era un Youkai alto con el cabello negro y una expresión ilegible… Sesshomaru simplemente avanzo hacia ellos y señalo a los cuarto humanos…

"Son ellos."

El Youkai se rio con una malévola satisfacción y asintió.

"Quiere que guarde este lugar… o los lleve a otro lugar?"

Sesshomaru volteo a ver a Inuyasha…

"Quieres que permanezcan aquí… o sean llevados a otro lugar?"

Inuyasha bajo su mirada tratando de decidir…

"Puedes llevártelos…"

Sesshomaru asintió.

"En el momento en que Hokeshi se los lleve, podrás tener por seguro que morirán, no de inmediato, pero será seguro que morirán."

Inuyasha volteo a ver a Sesshomaru… estaba hablando de que este Youkai se especializaba en… interrogar prisioneros… Sesshomaru le había hablado que era un Youkai malvado que servía a los Youkai de la nobleza a sacar información de traidores y prisioneros… él había sabido que había tales funciones existentes en un reino… pero no sabía que Sesshomaru conociera a ninguno…

Pero lo merecían… merecían cada segundo de lo que ese Youkai perverso haría… hasta el último instante…

"Si… está bien… que él los mate."

Sesshomaru asintió y el Youkai sonrió abiertamente…

"Los llevare uno por uno entonces Sesshomaru-sama…"

Sesshomaru asintió y el Youkai avanzo levantando al tipo corpulento si cabello en su cabeza volteándose y caminando fuera del lugar… Sesshomaru volteo a verle y colocó una mano en su hombro… el levanto su mirada hacia Sesshomaru sorprendiéndose por… su apoyo.

"Ve con tu miko Inuyasha… ayúdala a sanar…"

Sesshomaru volteo a ver a los otro tres sujetos restante…

"Créeme que no es castigo suficiente para lo que le hicieron a la miko que destruyo a Naraku…"

Inuyasha se sorprendió… y en ese momento comprendió… que de una forma extraña Sesshomaru respetaba a Kagome…

"Gracias Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru le miro serio y asintió…

"Regresa con tu miko…"

El asintió y volteo a ver a Miroku… Miroku se inclino hacia Sesshomaru… agradeciéndole y luego salió del lugar caminando junto con Inuyasha… cuando llegaron al pozo el monje coloco su mano sobre su hombro…

"Inuyasha… se que esto es muy difícil para ti… y no me imagino cuán difícil para Kagome-sama…"

Inuyasha sintió sus ojos arder… pero volteo a ver a Miroku… él le veía serio…

"Inuyasha… todos sabemos que tu amas a Kagome-sama…"

Inuyasha simplemente le miro… Miroku asintió…

"Puede que no lo admitas ante nosotros o ante nadie… pero tienes que decirlo a Kagome-sama…"

Inuyasha evito mirar al monje…

"Ya se lo dije…"

Miroku suspiro…

"Puedes decírselo Inuyasha… pero demuéstraselo."

Inuyasha volteo a verlo…

"Como?"

Miroku le miro con dolor…

"Cortéjala Inuyasha… como los hombre cortejan a las mujeres… dale pequeños obsequios… toma su mano… abrázala… no te estoy diciendo que hagas más que eso… pero Kagome-sama siempre se la pasaba buscando estar cera de ti Inuyasha… tú debes de hacer lo mismo con ella…"

Inuyasha le miro entonces horrorizado…

"Miroku… no puedes estar diciendo…"

Miroku movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados…

"En algún momento si… pero no ahora… ahora Kagome-sama necesita que converses con ella… que estés a su lado… mas a adelante… necesitara de ti… en esa manera…"

Inuyasha bajo su mirada…

"No Miroku… jamás podremos… nosotros no…"

Miroku suspiro…

"Por el momento detalles pequeños serán suficiente amigo mío… cuando lleguemos a ese punto buscaremos una solución…"

Inuyasha volteo a ver a Miroku e hizo algo que no pensó haría nunca… abrazo al monje… respiro hondo y se separo de el mirándolo agradecido… Miroku el miro sorprendido… con los ojos abiertos de par en par…

"Gracias Miroku…"

Se volteó hacia el pozo y brindo en el…

Xxxxxxx

Cuando llego de este lado del pozo miro a Kagome sentada en una banca mirando hacia el Go-Shimboku… respiro hondo y avanzo hacia ella… seguramente la terapia ya había terminado… avanzo hacia Kagome y se sentó a su lado… ella le miro sonriendo y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro… Inuyasha cerró los ojos y recordó a Miroku… llevo su mano hacia el hombro de la muchacha y la abrazo flojamente…

"Siempre me siento tranquila junto al Go-Shimboku…"

Kagome se separo de él volteando a verle…

"Cuando no estabas venia seguido y te halaba a través de el… esperando que volvieras a escucharme…"

El simplemente le miro con dolor…

"Yo también te extrañe Kagome…"

Kagome le sonrió y volteo a apoyar su cabeza contra su hombro…

El simplemente respiro hondo mirando el Go-Shimboku… Kagome ya no olía tanto a la misma angustia y dolor… pero parte de ese olor amargo permanecía ahí… pero él esperaba que algún día… desapareciera…

Xxxxxxx

Dos meses desde que llego a este lado del pozo…

Habían pasado dos meses y Kagome parecía estar como antes… solamente había un problema según la terapista… estaba ignorando lo que sucedió…

Inuyasha estaba preocupado por tal cosa… Kagome estaba ignorando lo que había sucedió y actuaba como si nada había sucedido…

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y Kagome parecía regresar un poco a la Kagome que él conocía… más animada…

Kagome había querido que regresaran al Sengoku-Jidai… pero habían decidido posponerlo ya que Inuyasha le dijo que no sabía si regresarían… si el pozo los dejaría regresar a esta época… y la Sra. Higurashi le había pedido que esperaran un tiempo más…

Kagome había vuelto a salir con sus amigas y estaba participando en un curso de idiomas… seis meses para aprender francés… él iba a dejarla y a traerla siempre… cuando salía con sus amigas se quedaba en lo alto del edificio esperándola y vigilándola siempre… el que había pensado siempre que la época de Kagome era segura y había descubierto de la forma más horrible que no era así… el mismo no había regresado a Sengoku-Jidai temiendo que el pozo no le permitiera regresar…

Xxxxxxx

Siete meses

xxxxxxx

Kagome sonrió ampliamente conversando con sus amigas… decidieron ir a ver una película y ella felizmente acepto…

Mientras hacían la cola para entrar volteo a ver hacia el techo del edificio detrás de ellas… podía sentir el Youki de Inuyasha ahí… Inuyasha…

Sonrió mirando hacia le suelo… Inuyasha había estado con ella todo este tiempo… a veces le dolía ver el dolor en sus ojos y sabia en que estaba pensando… ella había tratado de ignorarlo todo este tiempo… pero a veces al ver esa mirada llena de dolor en sus ojos no podía olvidarlo o borrarlo de su mente siempre…

Había visto cada vez menos la mirada llena de dolor de Inuyasha… y se sentía feliz por ello… hacia bastante tiempo… casi cuando Inuyasha había regresado… una noche en su habitación… cuando se había puesto sus pijamas Inuyasha lloro arrodillándose frente a ella pidiéndole perdón… ella lloro junto con el diciéndole que no había nada que perdonar… e Inuyasha le miro a los ojos… con esa furia en ellos asegurándole que estaban muertos… todos estaban muertos…

Se había sentido increíblemente mal por una parte y exageradamente aliviada por otra… estaban muertos… ya no podía degradarla y lastimarla… además ahora Inuyasha estaba con ella y todo estaba bien…

Había sido difícil tener que estar en terapia para volver a caminar… y estaba usando cremas para tratar de eliminar las cicatrices de su cuerpo… pero era difícil…

Bañarse le recordaba demasiado… su cabello… la menos ahora siendo un poco más corto de cómo siempre lo había usado le había traído un poco mas de normalidad a su vida… después de siete meses… si siete meses habían pasado… y a pesar de que aun tenia pesadillas… ya no eran las horribles pesadillas de antes… y siempre que tenía una pesadilla… Inuyasha se acostaba a dormir con ella… siempre estaba ahí…

Cuando terminaron de comprar las entradas y las palomitas avanzaron hacia la sala del cine… cuando iban entrando habían varias personas haciéndolo así que avanzaron despacio hacia la oscuridad del lugar…

Sin darse cuenta había un hombre detrás de ella… paso sus manos ir su cintura y se inclino hacia ella… sintió su aliento cerca de su oreja y fue completamente alertada del cuerpo de tras de ella… las manos en su cintura… grito y clavo sus uñas en esos brazos… se aparto del sujeto gritando y llamó a Inuyasha…

Había gente a su alrededor pero cuando trataron de acercarse ella los golpeaba no… no podía dejarlos que la tocara… si volvía a sujetarla… lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y no podía dejar de gritar…

Entonces alguien sujeto sus muñecas y la abrazo contra su cuerpo… escucho las cuentas moverse y los murmullos a su alrededor…

"Kagome… estoy aquí… nada va a pasarte…"

"Inuyasha…"

Gimió y lo abrazo con fuerza llorando contra su hombro… Inuyasha la cargo y se puso de pie… y a lo lejos escucho a sus amigas reprendiendo a alguien y a Takashi disculpándose… Takashi era un amigo de bachillerato… seguramente le no sabía lo que había sucedido… y había querido sorprenderla… el estaba en el equipo de voleibol masculino y había practicado un par de veces con ella… también era el novio de Yukina… ella era una de las integrantes del equipo de voleibol también…

Sin darse cuenta estaba en casa… en su habitación… e Inuyasha estaba encendiendo las luces y dejándola sobre su cama…

Inuyasha le miro con ese dolor sentándose en el suelo frente a ella… ella simplemente cerró los ojos… no quería ver ese dolor en los ojos de Inuyasha… ya no… no lo soportaba…

"Buenas noches Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha no dijo nada… pero apago la luz… ella se volteo, quito los zapaos y se cubrió con la frazada… durmiéndose milagrosamente rápido…


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuki no kokoro**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Xxxxxxx

Ocho meses

xxxxxxx

"Kagome… Inuyasha y tu nunca intimaron cierto?"

Kagome se sorprendió por la pregunta y sintió sus mejillas arder.

"No Dra. Masamune."

Ella asintió.

"Pienso que ya es tiempo, de que si te sientes lista, puedes comenzar a hacer ciertas cosas con el."

Kagome le miro con las mejillas ardiendo por unos momentos más… y luego bajo la mirada sintiéndose triste.

"No pienso que él quiera."

"Porque?"

Kagome suspiro…

"Porque él estaba enamorado de otra muchacha… más bonita que yo… y que paso más tiempo con el… y que… nunca había estado con ningún hombre…"

Cuando la miro sintió su corazón doler una vez más… la doctora le miro nuevamente con esos ojos de lastima… odiaba que la viera así…

"Pero el está contigo y no con ella…"

Kagome suspiro…

"Porque ella murió… en un accidente de tráfico…"

La doctora parpadeo varias veces mirándole sorprendida por un momento y pensando en cómo responder…

"Y antes de eso?"

Kagome movió su cabeza hacia los lados…

"Inuyasha siempre la amo… la beso antes de morir… y yo estaba ahí, luego él se la paso meses sintiéndose mal por ella."

La doctora le miro insistente.

"Y luego… luego el viajo a otro país como le dije… se fue por tres años… y regreso cuando mi hermano consiguió su teléfono… y aquí está."

"Pero él me ha dicho que te ama Kagome…"

Kagome bajo su mirada.

"Inuyasha siente que me lo debe, cree que es su culpa lo que paso, Inuyasha es muy…"

Kagome trato de explicarle, como podría explicarle a alguien de esta época, que Inuyasha sentía que era parte de su deber cuidarla, que así de honorable como él era permanecería con ella el resto de su vida, por… deber… lastima…

"El se siente culpable, y por eso ha decidido quedarse conmigo, solamente por eso, no porque él quería…"

"Pero Kagome… el está aquí ahora…"

Kagome volteó a ver a la doctora… como podía hacerla comprender…

"Él le pidió a esta otra muchacha que se casara con el…"

"Pero no se caso con ella o sí?"

Kagome bajo la mirada…

"No, pero porque un sujeto que estaba enamorado de ella creo rumores, tuvieron una discusión fenomenal y se separaron… después de eso yo conocí a Inuyasha… pero llegamos a darnos cuenta de lo que el sujeto había hecho y el busco de inmediato reconciliarse con ella… y me dejo a mí a un lado… yo seguí viéndolo porque se lo pedí, yo le pedí permanecer a su lado, el ya no quería verme, él quería irse con ella, pero yo insistí… y luego ella murió… y yo era la segunda opción… pero ahora él piensa que por lo que sucedió está obligado a permanecer conmigo."

Kagome sintió las lagrimas bajar por su rostro… la Dra. Suspiro…

"Continuaremos mañana."

Ella simplemente la ignoro y se acostó en su cama cubriéndose con su frazada…

Xxxxxxx

La Dra. los había llamado a el y a la sra. Higurashi… el podía escuchar a Kagome llorando en su habitación hacia hasta unos momentos… pero ahora parecía dormida…

"Inuyasha… Sra. Higurashi…"

La Dra. Suspiro y el la miro interrogante… había algo mal con Kagome?

"Algo le sucedió a Kagome?"

La mujer movió su cabeza hacia los lados…

"Realmente amas a Kagome? Estas enamorado de ella?"

Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces sorprendiéndose por la pregunta… pero no evito su mirada o lo dudo…

"Claro que si…"

La Dra. suspiro y bajo su mirada…

"Kagome me dijo que tú estabas enamorado de alguien más… de una muchacha ala que le pediste que se casara contigo… pero que un sujeto creo unos rumores y ustedes se separaron… que luego tú la conociste a ella… pero cuando los rumores se aclararon te reconciliaste con la otra muchacha… y Kagome fue quien te pidió seguir contigo aunque tu quisieras estar con la otro muchacha… es eso verdad?"

Inuyasha bajo su mirada hacia la mira… podía sentir a la Sra. Higurashi mirándolo… sintió su corazón doler… Kagome se las había ingeniado para hablarle de Kikyo… el siempre había sabido que Kagome hasta cierto punto tenía un poco de oscuridad en su corazón por su culpa… por sus sentimientos hacia Kikyo…

"Si es verdad… hace mucho tiempo… Kikyo… Kikyo fue la primera mujer que ame…"

Inuyasha levantó su mirada hacia la Dra.…

"La primera no la única…"

La doctora asintió y le miro… de forma… fría…

"Y si Kikyo estuviera viva… aun así estuvieras aquí?"

Inuyasha sintió su corazón doler…

"Claro que si…"

La doctora movió su cabeza hacia los lados…

"Si nada malo le hubiera sucedido a Kagome… si ella hubiera seguido con su vida normal… estuviera en la universidad… y todo marchara bien… estarías con Kagome o con Kikyo?"

Inuyasha le miro nervioso… bajo su mirada…

Kikyo había dado su vida por el… Kikyo murió de forma injusta… y a pesar de que el había creído en una época que su deber esa morir junto a Kikyo se había dado cuenta de que no podía… porque ahora tenía amigos… porque tenía a Kagome… y sabia que había vida en su futuro… no solamente muerte… Kikyo no había estado realmente viva… y no había ningún futuro para ellos… y de hecho dudaba que la Kikyo que había muerto en manos de Naraku le hubiera vuelta a ofrecer llevarlo al infierno con ella…

Kikyo siempre hubiera muerto…

Ella ya había muerto hacia cincuenta años…

El había estado yendo al pozo cada tres días desde que se cerró después de derrotar a Naraku… si… el quería regresar con Kagome… el había querido que estuvieran siempre juntos… pero había querido… quería darle espacio… una oportunidad…

"Si… yo quería estar con Kagome…"

Inuyasha volteó a ver a la Sra. Higurashi…

"Pero yo sabía que había oros que también querían y extrañaban a Kagome…"

Inuyasha volteo a ver a la doctora…

"No podía alejarla de su familia… por eso… por eso pensé que nunca la volvería a ver… y pensé que estaría bien… que ella podía ser feliz acá... con su familia y sus amigos… pero aun así… quería verla…"

La Dra. miro a la Sra. Higurashi…

"Piensa que es verdad?"

Inuyasha aplano sus orejas a su cabeza un con la gorra sobre estas… evitando mirar al Sra. Higurashi…

"Si Inuyasha dice que estaría con Kagome aun si esto no hubiera sucedido… yo le creo…"

Inuyasha suspiro… sintiéndose agradecido…

"Inuyasha… estas dispuesto a ayudar a Kagome de la forma que sea?"

Inuyasha levanto su mirada hacia ella…

"Claro que si… lo que sea."

La Dra. asintió y volteo a ver a la Sra. Higurashi…

"Kagome ha logrado mejorar bastante… pero pienso que si continua así no sanara completamente… y que debería de tener más contacto fisco…"

La Sra. Higurashi asintió…

Inuyasha les miro confundido…

"Y tú eres quien debe ayudarla en eso Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha le miro interrogante un momento más…

Contacto físico…

Sintió sus mejillas arder y movió su cabeza hacia los lados…

"No… no podemos hacer eso… Kagome no… ella no quiere…"

La Dra. le sonrió…

"No me refiero a tener sexo Inuyasha… me refiero a algo menor… pero un poco mas de contacto entre ustedes… tal vez ya no solo tomar su mano y besarla…"

Inuyasha se sonrojo fuertemente…

La Dra. le miro interrogante…

"ustedes si se han besado cierto?"

Inuyasha asintió y evito mirarla…

"Desde cuando…"

Inuyasha sintió su rostro arder…

"Cuando nos despedimos… hace tres años… y cuando regrese…"

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha volteó a ver la mujer…

"Me esas diciendo que has besado a Kagome solamente dos veces?"

Inuyasha asintió…

"Tuviste sexo con Kikyo?"

Inuyasha le miro interrogante…

"Esta preguntando que tanto hiciste con la otra muchacha querido…"

Inuyasha volteo a ver a la sra Higurashi sintiendo su rostro arder… luego evito mirarla…

"Kikyo… me beso tres veces…"

Inuyasha vio a la Dra. abrir su boca y mirarla sorprendida… luego cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo…

"Inuyasha… vas a decirme… que el mayor contacto físico que has tenido con una mujer en tu vida… es besarte… cinco besos en toda tu vida?"

Inuyasha asintió…

"Kikyo era una miko… Kagome es una miko… y nosotros no…"

Inuyasha bajo su mirada…

"No somos compañeros… o esposos…"

"Inuyasha es un muchacho muy conservador…"

La Dra. le siguió mirando fijamente…

"Estas diciendo… que estas esperando casarte para intimar con alguien…"

Inuyasha supo que no podía explicarle lo que una marca era… o que la unión era para el resto de sus vidas… un pacto en el que se compartía no solamente sus cuerpos sino su sangre y se unían sus almas también…

"Si…"

"Y ahora no quieres casarte con Kagome por lo que sucedió?"

Inuyasha le miro molesto…

"Claro que no, no es que yo no quiera, es que Kagome… Kagome no querrá nunca más si quiera pensar en eso…"

Inuyasha bajo su mirada…

"Un amigo me dijo… que es algo muy importante para las mujeres… que tiene que ser especial… que tienes que tener mucho cuidado… y por lo que paso… Kagome no va a querer… nunca…"

Inuyasha sintió le olor a lagrimas y vio la Sra. Higurashi llorando… saco un pañuelo y cubrió sus ojos… Inuyasha evito mirarla…

"Entonces cuál es tu plan?"

Inuyasha miro a la Dra.…

"Cuidar de Kagome… hasta que ella me permita… o hasta que muera siendo una anciana…"

La Dra. le miro sorprendida… el le miro serio… sin dudar… y esa era la verdad…lo que no había agregado es que le quería morir después de Kagome… no podría seguir adelante… además sabia que nadie le aceptaría como Kagome le había aceptado… nadie quería aun sucio Hanyou como compañero nunca… ni si quiera Kikyo… sabía que Kagome sería la única que lo aceptaría… y si Kagome ya no estaba… el tampoco quería estar…

La Dra. suspiro…

"Entonces… porque no se casan?"

Inuyasha miro a la Dra. serio…

"Kagome no va a querer casarse nunca después de lo que paso…"

La Dra. suspiro…

"Inuyasha… ella necesita de tu apoyo…"

Y movió su cabeza hacia los lados…

"Kagome no va a querer jamás que un hombre la toque así… nunca…"

La Dra. lo sorprendió tomando una de sus manos en las suyas… el la miro casi asustado…

"Inuyasha… Kagome ha pedido que tu estés junto a ella… que duermas con ella cuando tiene pesadillas… si hay un hombre que algún día permitirá que la toque así… en quien confiara lo suficiente como para permitirle que la toque así… eres tu…"

Inuyasha movió su cabeza hacia los lados…

"No lo creo…"

Se puso de pie y camino hacia el Go-Shimboku…no quería escuchar mas… no quería hablar mas de eso… el no podía… no quería lastimar a Kagome…

En las ramas del Go-Shimboku recordó las palabras de Miroku… y reflexiono… no… Kagome no estaba lista…

Xxxxxxx

Un año había pasado…

Había conseguido una trabajo de medio tiempo en un pequeño supermercado… Inuyasha se encargaba de hacer la limpieza en el templo y su terapia estaba concluida… hacia un par de días que la Dra. le había dejado todo en sus manos…

Kagome podía recordar lo que sucedió y no sentirse tan mal… a contrario… se sentía triste no aterrada…

Triste porque sería siempre lo primero que recordaría como su primera vez…

Pero trataba de que no contara…

De hecho había olvidado incluso parte de lo que había sucedido…

Parte de todo el dolor que sintió…

Inuyasha había permanecido en este época… estando siempre con ella… y con su familia… Inuyasha la había ayudado mucho…

Ella sabía que esto de trabajar en un trabajo de medio tiempo no era permanente y quería que regresaran al Sengoku-Jidai…

De hecho había hablad con su madre… que al terminar con la terapia quería intentar viajar al Sengoku-Jidai… y que en caso de que no pudieran regresar… ella estuviera de acuerdo…

Su madre había permanecido calmada ante la idea…

Inuyasha le había pedido que se casara con ella…

Sintió sus mejillas arder…

Y se sintió temerosa…

Cuando comenzó a sentir miedo Inuyasha tomo sus manos y le aclaro que sería una boda humana… que él no la marcaria hasta que estuviera lista…

Se había calmado mucho ante esto…

Sango le había explicado lo que la marca era para los Youkai… como una boda… y que esto la uniría a Inuyasha irrevocablemente… y era lo que ella más quería…

El abuelo no había estado feliz con el hecho de que Inuyasha estuviera con ellos al principio… pero ahora parecía estar más feliz ya que Inuyasha ayudaba a mover todo lo pesado y a limpiar muy bien… era como… el encargado de la limpieza de la casa… y así su madre estaba teniendo un poco más de tiempo para ver a sus amigas y también se había interesado en trabajar con un grupo de lectura y hacer tipos de promociones de libros… y estaba obteniendo dinero extra…

Las cosas eran perfectas… y ella realmente quería regresar al Sengoku-Jidai… de hecho este era su ultimo día de trabajo… y Eri, Ayumi y Yuka había hecho una espacio para reunirse e ir a una fiesta por la noche… ella había sentido que sería como su graduación de la terapia… ir a una discoteca… un lugar oscuro con tanta gente…

Kagome tenía un celular y les había asegurado que si había algún problema llamaría a casa e Inuyasha podía correr a su rescate… el Hanyou había tenido una pelea con ella por eso… pero al final ella le había dicho que era la última fiesta… que luego regresarían al Sengoku-Jidai y así se despediría de sus amigas... después de eso Inuyasha guardo silencio e ignoro el tema de la fiesta…

Pero si se despidió de ella… con un beso…

Desde hacía casi seis meses era como si tuvieran citas… como si realmente fueran una pareja… Inuyasha caminaba con ella de la mano por ciertos lugares… nunca el parque…

Habían ido a ver un par de película...

Inuyasha se había adaptado bastante bien a su época…

Y siempre le decía hola y adiós con un beso… excepto cuando se habían pelado o algo así…

Se sentía nerviosa por casarse con Inuyasha porque lo más lejos que habían llegado era a besarse por un minuto quizás… Inuyasha la abrazaba pero no apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo… y nunca la abrazaba por detrás…

Su madre había tenido una larga conversación sobre el tema con ella… habían decidió que haría una boda privada en el templo en dos días… que el abuelo los casaría y luego podrían irse al Sengoku-Jidai donde esperaban Kaede los casara… una vez más…

Kagome sabía que por fin comenzaría a vivir su vida así como siempre había querido y a pesar de todo lo malo que había pasado… había logrado salir a delante…

Pero algo le preocupada…

No solamente le hecho de que ella e Inuyasha no hubieran hecho mas que besarse modestamente… sino que nunca… nunca había visto o sentido a Inuyasha… encendido…

Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse mientras continuaba ordenando las cajas de cereal en el pasillo cuatro…

Pero es que sus amiga le habían hablado sobre eso, y había podido lograr conversar con ellas sobre lo que paso… Ayumi había llorado y Kagome le había dicho que no había problema… que ya no dolía como antes… pero que se sentía triste porque Inuyasha no hubiera sido el primero… y de ahí llegaron a la parte de la conversación que la había preocupado…

Ella sabía que Inuyasha nunca la obligaría a nada… y que con él estaba increíblemente segura… que Inuyasha no al lastimaría de ninguna manera… pero Inuyasha era un hombre…

Y según sus amigas todos los hombres tenían esta debilidad…

Pero Inuyasha nunca había mostrado ciertos comportamientos… nunca… ni siquiera antes… nunca desde que lo conocía había escuchado a Inuyasha hacer algún comentario pervertido… había sentido algún bulto en su ropa o visto algo… nada… era como si Inuyasha no sintiera tales cosas… y no podía evitar preguntarse si era porque era un Hanyou o algo así…

Recordaba como Sango se había sonrojado cuando le había hablado sobre la marca… sabia que significaba que los Youkai estaba copulando en el momento de la marca… entonces… si Inuyasha quería casarse con ella… la deseaba cierto? Pensaba que era bonita…

Inuyasha solía decirle que era fea y que nunca se había interesado en ella de esa manera… y hasta este momento no se había preguntado si Inuyasha la quería de una forma diferente… no tal vez como una esposa… sino como una amiga simplemente… como si la viera como la única amiga que tenia y que quería tanto y pesaba que era otro tipo de amor…

Movió su cabeza hacia los lados… estaba tan confundida…

Miro el reloj… las cinco de la tarde… sonrió abiertamente… se despidió de su jefe y de todo el personal… les agradeció y emprendió su marcha hacia el wacdonald… sus amigas la esperarían ahí… cenarían y luego irían a la discoteca…

Pasaron dos horas conversando respecto a la vida y a todo… Kagome les explico que se marcharía con Inuyasha y no las volvería a ver… se pusieron todas triste por un momento pero después se reanimaron y así fueron a la fiesta…

Xxxxxxx

Inuyasha gruño mirando el canal el tiempo… miro el reloj…

Era la 1am y Kagome no había llamado para que la fuera a recoger… Kagome le había enseñado antes donde era el lugar… se lo había mencionado en varias ocasiones y se lo había enseñado un par de veces… cinco minutos más tarde el teléfono sonó…

Lo tomo en su mano y escucho…

"Inuyasha! Ven a traerme jijijijiji…"

Gruño y colgó corriendo rápidamente hacia el lugar… Kagome sonaba tan ebria…

El llegar vio a sus amigas caminando por la calle todas cantando… se sorprendió al ver a otros dos muchachos ahí… con ellas… y descubrió que eran el novio de Ayumi y Yuka… el novio de Eri no había llegado… vio a Kagome riéndose abrazando a sus amigas y cuando avanzo hacia ellas y Kagome lo vio grito…

"Inuyasha!"

Comenzó a carcajearse y dio un paso hacia él, el avanzo rápido y tomo su mano evitando que fuera a caerse… miro a los demás… las amigas de Kagome también parecían algo ebrias…

"Esperaremos a Soka…"

Inuyasha asintió…

"Gracias… adiós."

Los demás asintieron y el cargo a Kagome en sus brazos y comenzó a avanzar alejándose de ellos… cuando ya no pidan verle brinco sobre los arboles y Kagome iba diciendo buiiii mientras brincaban carcajeándose… definitivamente estaba ebria… comenzó a hablar sobre que quería ver sus orejitas y jugar con ella cuando entraron a su habitación… la sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarle las sandalias…

Volteó a ver a Kagome y noto sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada seria…

"Inuyasha… estas enojado conmigo?"

La miro contorsionar su rostro a punto de llorar y se inclino hacia ella besándola…

Se separo de ella y Kagome le sonrió…

"Inuyasha no está enojado conmigo…"

"No Kagome… duerme…"

"Duerme conmigo…"

Inuyasha suspiro y se acerco a su lado… Kagome lo sorprendió volteándose y sentándose sobre el sonriéndole llevando sus manos hacia su camisa levantándola… Inuyasha sintió su rostro arder…

"ka- Kagome… detente."

Se volteó y la dejo acostada en la cama levantándose… Kagome comenzó a llorar…

"Inuyasha no me quiere… buah!"

Inuyasha gruño y se sentó en la cama junto a ella… Kagome se sentó y lo abrazo por la espada… sintió sus mejillas arder al sentir sus pechos presionar contra su espalda…

"Duérmete Kagome…"

"me deseas Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha suspiro…

"Duerme Kagome…"

Kagome comenzó a llorar de nuevo…

"Inuyasha solo quiere a Kikyo…"

Inuyasha gruño y se volteo hacia ella colocándose sobre su cuerpo llevando sus manos hacia los lados de su rostro…

"Kagome… yo te amo… a ti… no a Kikyo… no a nadie más…"

Kagome le miro interrogante unos momento mas y luego asintió abrazándolo… Inuyasha se acerco a mas a ella abrazándola e intento alejarse de golpe cuando Kagome llevo sus manos debajo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta tratando de quitarle al camisa…

Después de un mes le había tocado adaptarse a la ropa de esta época… aun le resultaba incomoda.. pero sabía que era por el bien de Kagome… que tenía que usarla… no podía salir con ella llevando su Haori…

"Kagome quiere que Inuyasha le haga el amor."

Inuyasha se sonrojo mirando a la muchacha debajo de el… Kagome había levantado sus camisa lo suficiente como para pasar sus manos sobre la piel de su pecho… la Sra. Higurashi había tenido una conversación bastante vergonzosa con el luego de que anunciaron que iba a casarse… le explico cosas de las mujeres… y detalles que no hubiera querido escuchar de parte de la madre de Kagome… pero ella misma le había dicho la razón… que no quería que fuera a lastimar a Kagome por equivocación…

Y entre la platica había estado ese término…

"No podemos Kagome… aun no…"

La miro en la oscuridad de su habitación con su pecho cubierto solamente por su sesten y la falda levantada… Kagome… se veía hermosa… sintió sus mejillas arder y presione el interior de su pantalón al percibir el olor a su deseo en medio de todo el olor del alcohol…

Kagome le sonrió y llevo sus manos hacia su pantalón acariciándole por fuera él se tenso y brinco alejándose de la cama mirándola sonrojado… Kagome lo acaba de tocarlo… ahí…

Movió su cabeza hacia los lados… Kagome estaba ebria… permaneció con su espalda contra la puerta y la camisa enrollada en su torso mirando a Kagome… y para su sorprenda… Kagome se había quedado dormida… suspiro y exhalo despacio… era lo mejor…

Holaaaaaa xD

Gracias por leer el fic xD este fic lo llevaba haciendo desde hacía bastante tiempo, y ya tenía 50 páginas pero hoy me dio de publicarle, de hecho ya casi le termino, y nop, no abandonare destino xD y pos quería seguir revisando fics que no he seguido desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero cada fic es diferente xD hasta ahora el fic mio que mas me ha gustado es "Esta luna nueva" jijiji y no tengo idea de porque xD

Weno weno de ahora en adelante ya vamos mejor xD quería alargar un poco mas el fic, pero luego comencé a avanzarlo mas y quite muchos mas detalles, como algo tan trascendental como Inuyasha viviendo en este época, pero este fic se enfoca en otras cosas asi que decidió que no había problema con no incluirlo.

Weno nos leemos en el próximo cap xD

Eiko007


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuki no kokoro**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Xxxxxxx

Kagome estaba en la cocina tomando una pastillas para la jaqueca que tenia por todo el alcohol que tomo… sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar parte de la noche anterior…

No sabía que había sucedido… había partes completamente en negro… no en blanco… sino en negro… recordaba haber estado bailando con las chicas… beber… y luego mas baile… y luego su celular… sabía que tenía que llamarle a Inuyasha… le llamo… y luego estaba en la montaña rusa con Inuyasha… luego estaba en su habitación… Inuyasha no la quería… y luego Inuyasha si la quería y lo estaba tocando…

Sintió sus mejillas arder aun mas al recordar por donde había pasado su mano… y luego no había nada…

Inuyasha había estado llevando ropa diferente esa mañana y hubiera pensado que era mentira lo que sucedió en su mente embriagada pero cuando Inuyasha se sonrojó fuertemente la verla y evito estar en la misma habitación que ella supo que si había sucedido…

No sabía porque Inuyasha nunca había reaccionado a ella antes… pero ahora estaba segura de que Inuyasha no la quería como una hermanita menor… sino que también la veía como mujer… y tal vez había sido porque estaba medio desnuda manoseándolo… pero era algo…

Xxxxxxx

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el Go-Shimboku… este era el día… el día que pensó que nunca llegaría… y con el que tiempo soñó desde que conoció a Kagome… el día de su boda…

Sintió sus mejillas arder… Kagome y el no habían hablado mucho sobre lo que sucedió la noche que el fue a recogerla ebria… el hecho de que lo había… _tocado_… Kagome había parecido ignorar el acontecimiento y él había estado de acuerdo con ella… pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar sobre esto… antes de intentar ir a Sengoku-Jidai… antes de casarse…

Respiro hondo sabiendo que era necesario hablar del tema con Kagome por más avergonzado que se sintiera… y por más dolor que trajera a su mente…

Cuando Kagome termino las terapias la doctora le había dejado una carta, una carta explicando cierto tipo de comportamientos usuales en muchachas que habían pasado por lo mismo que Kagome, y él sabía que Kagome no era como las demás muchachas, pero habían cosas que Kagome había hecho igual, y él no quería que Kagome se alejara de él asustada y gritando cuando él quisiera intentar comenzar a tocarla de esa manera después de casarse, no lo soportaría, el nunca la lastimaría, mucho menos de esa manera…

Pero la Dra. había estado segura que el tenia que ayudar en eso, y era algo muy difícil de hecho, ya que no había experiencia previa, sabía que si él y Kagome hubieran hecho… algo… _eso_… antes… todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil… mejor… pero ahora… era muy difícil… pero el intentaría… y tenía que hablar sobre esto con Kagome…

Exhalo despacio y la vio salir de la casa buscándolo aparentemente, cuando lo vio en las ramas del Go-Shimboku sonrió y avanzo hacia él, el bajo del árbol y la abrazo…

"Buenos días Inuyasha…"

"Buenos días Kagome…"

Ella se separo de él y le sonrió, Inuyasha suspiro y se inclino hacia ella besándola levemente, para su sorpresa Kagome le abrazo por el cuello y comenzó a besarlo de una forma más profunda, el siguió el paso de ella, pero cuando Kagome junto su cuerpo contra el suyo y se rozo contra él se alejo de ella un poco separando sus cuerpos y llevando sus manos hacia sus brazos…

Kagome le miro… dolida…

"Kagome… quiero hablar contigo… sobre esto."

Kagome le miro entonces… resignada… asintió y tomo su mano avanzando hacia la banca cerca del Go-Shimboku sentándose y el sentándose a su lado…

"Kagome… la Dra. me dijo… que necesitábamos hacer esto…"

Kagome asintió…

"Yo sé… y pienso que estoy lista, digo, me siento… triste de pensar en lo que paso… y aun me asusta, pensar que podría pasar de nuevo…"

Inuyasha apretó un poco más fuerte su mano y ella volteo a verlo a los ojos…

"Pero siento que contigo va a ser diferente…"

Observo como Inuyasha trago lentamente y respiro hondo cerrando los ojos y luego le miro… nervioso…

"Kagome… yo… yo pienso que tu y la Dra. están esperando… mucho de mi… yo no…"

Inuyasha exhalo… como decírselo…

"Yo se Inuyasha… yo tampoco e hecho algo así…"

Inuyasha le miro con dolor y Kagome suspiro evitando mirarlo…

"Inuyasha… a lo que me refiero es que será algo nuevo para mí también… y yo pienso que podemos empezar despacio, que no tendremos problema pero…"

Kagome volteo a verlo…

"Yo quiero saber si es lo que tú quieres… si realmente quieres casarte conmigo y que tengamos bebes y vivamos juntos en el Sengoku-Jidai…."

Inuyasha le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca también se abrió… su corazón latió a una velocidad increíble… Kagome acaba de decir… que tendría bebes con el… cachorros… suyos y de Kagome… sintió su corazón hincharse lleno de felicidad y la abrazo con fuerza con el…

"Ka- gome…"

Kagome le abrazo de vuelta…

"Realmente tendrías cachorros conmigo?"

Kagome asintió abrazándolo un poco más fuerte…

"Claro que si Inuyasha… desde que te conocí siempre quise que mis bebes tuvieran orejitas como las tuyas…"

Inuyasha se separo de ella y la miro con los ojos brillantes… llenos de lágrimas… Kagome le sonrió y llevo su mano hacia su mejilla acariciando su rostro…

"Yo quiero esto Inuyasha… pero necesito saber que tu también lo quieres… antes de lo que paso hace dos días… y que ni recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que paso exactamente… ni siquiera sabía que yo podía gustarte de esa manera Inuyasha… yo quiero saber qué es lo que tú quieres y piensas… no que te cases conmigo por lastima o un acto de caridad... O porque me lo debes… yo no quiero que lo hagas por eso yo…"

Inuyasha hizo que guardara silencio juntando sus labios con los suyos… Kagome se aferro a su camiseta y cuando se separaron le miro casi con desesperación…

Inuyasha suspiro y evito mirarla sintiendo su rostro arder…

"Kagome… tu sabes que yo te amo ya te lo he dicho…"

Kagome suspiro…

"Inuyasha… yo se lo honorable que eres y que por supuesto te sentirías culpable por lo que me paso… así como te sentiste siempre culpable por la muerte de Kikyo cuando no fue tu culpa… fue la de Naraku… y tu lo mataste… con eso tendrías que pagar tu deuda a Kikyo… no ir al infierno con ella… pero aun así tu sentía que tenias que hacerlo… porque era tu deber… bueno… no era tu deber…. De igual forma… esto… no es tu deber…"

Inuyasha entonces volteó a verla repentinamente pálido…

"Kagome…"

Kagome le miro con lágrimas en los ojos…

"Inuyasha… yo no quiero que te cases conmigo porque sientes que es tu deber de la misma manera que sentías que era tu deber ir al infierno con Kikyo… ya mataste a los sujetos… has ayudado a mi familia y a Sota a sanar… a todos… y te lo agradezco… nadie más pudo haberlo hecho… yo te lo agradezco de corazón… pero hasta ahí llegaría alguna obligación que podrías sentir Inuyasha… yo no quiero que te cases conmigo porque es tu deber… quiero que si nos casamos… sea porque es lo que tu quieres no porque tienes que hacerlo…"

Inuyasha suspiro…

"Kagome… yo no me caso contigo porque pienso que es mi deber… maldita sea pienso que yo no te merezco después de que no… no pude protegerte… pero tu madre dijo que tú me perdonabas… la Dra. lo dijo….y y yo… yo siempre he querido casarme contigo Kagome… siempre pensé que si algún día alguien quisiera tal cosa conmigo… como un Hanyou… tu serias la única… yo pensé que tú me odiarías por no haberte protegido… pero no lo haces… y sé que nunca podre perdonarme por no haber estado ahí…. Pero si esto hace que sea mejor… entonces quiero tratar todo lo posible de mi parte… para que tú seas feliz…"

"Inuyasha… vez a eso me refiero… Que yo sea feliz… y tú? Que te hace feliz?"

Inuyasha simplemente le sonrió de una forma que nunca le había sonreído antes y tomo su mano… Inuyasha miro a sus manos juntas…

"Esto me hace feliz Kagome… que me dejes tocarte y no te alejes de mi… que no me escupas la palabra Hanyou en la cara y me mires con asco… que digas mi nombre en la forma en que siempre lo dices…"

Levanto su mirada hacia ella…

"Que me mires con esos ojos… de esa manera en que tu me miras… que me sonrías siempre de la forma sincera en que lo haces…"

Inuyasha se acercó a ella…

"Que tu corazón siempre lata más rápido cuando me acerco a ti… eso me hace feliz Kagome…y casarme contigo significara que tendré eso y muchísimo más… mas de lo que merezco… por eso es que quiero que sea tu la que está segura de esto… yo estoy seguro desde hacia mucho tiempo…"

Kagome asintió llorando y lo abrazo con fuerza… de una u otra forma… le creía… creía que Inuyasha realmente quisiera casarse con ella… con Kagome… no con la sombra de Kikyo o para hacer un acto de caridad… le creía…

"Te amo Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha la abrazo apretándole un poco más cerca de el…

"Yo… también te amo Kagome…"

Xxxxxxx

Ahí estaban tomados de la mano frente al pozo, Sota, la Sra. Higurashi y el abuelo estaban detrás de ellos despidiéndolos, Kagome tenía una mochila en su espalda e Inuyasha también, ya se habían despedido, ya habían dicho adiós, y ahora solo les faltaba brincar y ver si funcionaba… Inuyasha sabía que si el pozo ya no funcionaba estaría bien… sabia que en parte estarían mejor por sus cachorros y los de Kagome estarían a salvo…

Pero también quería regresar… porque a pesar de que se había acostumbrado a esta época… quería regresar al Sengoku-Jidai y ver a sus amigos… regresar haya donde las cosas eran mas simples y el podía cuidar de Kagome… y no tendría que depender le de ella y de la Sra. Higurashi… quería construir una cabaña para ellos con sus propias manos y darle a Kagome todo lo que necesitaba… para eso… tenían que estar en el Sengoku-Jidai…

Abrazo a Kagome contra él y brinco parándose en la orilla de la urna del pozo, voltearon a ver una vez más sonriendo y luego brinco… Kagome se abrazo a él con fuerza y justo cuando pensó que nada pasaría la luz violeta les envolvió y luego… estaba en el fondo del pozo viendo un cielo claro y brillante sobre ellos… brincaron fuera del pozo…

Inuyasha tomo a Kagome de la mano y comenzaron a avanzar en dirección de la ladea…

Cuando llegaron Rin corrió hacia ellos emocionada gritando… y Sango que venía con agua detrás de ella… la tiro al suelo y corrió hacia ellos… llorando…

Xxxxxxx

Sota sintió su corazón doler, iba a perderlos a los dos al mismo tiempo, pero de una manera buena, se habían despedido y habían pasado compartiendo y hablando desde que termino la boda la noche anterior, ya habían venido hablando de que esto sería lo que sucedería después de la boda y Kagome les había informado que Kaede, la señora con el parche en el ojo, les casaría probablemente también haya en el Sengoku-Jidai…

Su madre lucia feliz y radiante y a pesar de tener lágrimas en los ojos sabia que estaría tranquila, el mismo se sentía feliz por su hermana y porque tendría un final feliz junto con Inuyasha… que a pesar de todo lo que paso, ahora todo estaba bien.

El tenia una nueva novia, Sakura, era una niña muy linda que iba a su mismo grado, Hitomi y el se había separado hacia más de seis meses, y Sakura y el llevaban un mes de novios, y esperaba que las cosas funcionaran.

El abuelo finalmente había terminado de aceptar a Inuyasha e incluso lo había abrazado cuando se habían despedido, le había dicho que cuidara de Kagome y el les aseguro a todos que lo haría.

Su hermana había vuelto a ser la misma de antes y eso era suficiente para él, y supo que había sido bueno no odiar a Inuyasha y que buscarlo de nuevo había sido la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

'_Que sean felices, les deseo lo mejor, hermana… Inuyasha…'_

Inuyasha siempre… seria su héroe.

Y ahora sabia que también seria le héroe de su familia…

xxxxxxx

Kagome estaba dormida junto con él, estaban en un futón en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede… al tarde había estado tan llena de conmociones… Sango y Kagome habían llorando por un largo rato abrazándose… Miroku llego después sonriéndoles… y la anciana Kaede les invito a pasar a su cabaña…

Las cosas habían seguido como antes… Shippo no estaba… había viajado a hacer uno de los exámenes de kitsune que hacia… y Sesshomaru probablemente llegaría al día siguiente… la nueva boda la habían planeado para el día siguiente y todos habían parecido emocionados por ellos… Inuyasha simplemente se sentía feliz…

Miroku había estado construyendo una nueva cabaña junto con Rikichi que era uno de los aldeanos que el salvo junto con su familia cuando un Youkai los ataco antes de que regresara a ver a Kagome después de que Naraku casi destruyera la aldea… Miroku le dijo que el sabía que regresarían y que por eso construyo la cabaña… y que después la boda el los llevaría… a él y a Kagome…

Eso le tenía nervioso… pero sabía que las cosas saldrían bien…

Xxxxxxx

Kagome se sintió en un sueño hecho realidad cuando Sango le regalo el hermoso Kimono blanco… la Yukata era larga con mangas largas, hecha de una tela suave y hermosa… estaba maravillada y Sango le había arreglado su cabello… en casa su madre lo había hecho… en casa uso una Yukata hermosa… pero esta era mas hermosa…

Y más aun se sorprendió porque casi la mayoría de la aldea estaba presente, todos habían llegado a celebrar que la Miko que los salvo de Naraku se casaba… e Inuyasha parecía aun mas sorprendido que ella… todos estaban presentes menos Shippo, pero Miroku y Sango les aseguraron que estaría bien hacer la boda ese día porque el Kitsune se ausentaba hasta meses en ocasiones, y que acababa de marcharse hacia un par de días…

La ceremonia fue muy parecida a la que su abuelo realizo y al finalizar, se sentía increíblemente feliz y realizada, todos comenzaron a celebrar conversando… bailando o bebiendo, cada quien lo hacía a su manera, como Inuyasha no se veía muy cómodo en medio de la gente de la aldea se acerco a él y Miroku llego hacia ellos junto con Sango ofreciendo llevarles a su cabaña…

Ellos aceptaron y se alejaron… Kagome volteo a ver a Rin y a Kaede-baba avanzando hacia su cabaña con las niñas y el niño de Miroku y Sango…

Ellos avanzaron por el bosque sin ayuda de una antorcha o algo… finalmente llegaron a una zona cerca del Go-Shimboku… entre el rio y el árbol sagrado… Kagome sonrió abiertamente al ver la pequeña cabaña igual a la de la anciana Kaede… Miroku y Sango les sonrieron y ella tomo a Inuyasha de la mano y entraron… era igual a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede… pero aun así había algo… algo diferente…

Avanzo al interior de la cabaña y entonces Inuyasha fue quien la guio hacia el futón que estaba junto a la pared más lejana de la puerta… le sentó en la superficie suave y finalmente levanto la frazada y les envolvió con ella acostándose detrás de ella moldeando su cuerpo con el suyo…

Kagome parpadeo varias veces mirando la pared de la cabaña en la oscuridad…

Ya había tenido dos noches de bodas…

Y ninguna de las dos había sido como había soñado que fueran…

Inuyasha se había acostado de la misma forma ahora que con ella en la noche de bodas en su época…

Y como en esa noche… ahora tampoco sentía nada que le indicara que Inuyasha quisiera hacer algo más que dormir con ella…

No sabía cómo podía pedírselo o si era mejor esperar…

Pero esperar cuando tiempo?

Sabía que quería estar con Inuyasha se esa manera…

Pero tenía miedo… miedo de que doliera… miedo de recordar…

Ya casi no recordaba lo que sucedió… en el momento en que sucedió… si recordaba caminando hacia el sujeto y golpeándolos pero luego desde que la tiraron a la nieve y recibió más golpes todo era confuso… y solamente recordaba dolor y oscuridad… y luego solamente oscuridad…

La Dra. Masamune le había aconsejado… comenzar despacio con Inuyasha… y que si en algún caso no podía reunir el valor para hacerlo con el… que lo hiciera ella sola…

Kagome se había sentido tan apenada ante la sugerencia de la doctora de tocarse ella misma… y debía de admitir que había pensado en hacerlo desde que quedo atrapada en su época… pero nunca se había atrevido… pero una cosa que si había sucedido… es que había soñado con que Inuyasha le hacía el amor… si… y se había despertado sudada y sensible _ahí abajo_… así como húmeda… y no le había sucedido una sola vez… habían sido varias… y pensaba que tal vez podía sentirse así de bien…

Pero le daba miedo…

"Kagome?"

Kagome se tenso en ese momento… Inuyasha no se había dormido…

"Pasa algo?"

Kagome suspiro…

"No Inuyasha… estaba pensando… en cuando podremos tratar…"

Sintió sus mejillas arder y guardo silencio… Inuyasha la apretón un poco mas fuerte contra el y respiro profundamente enterrando su nariz en su cabello…

"Podemos hacerlos cuando estés lista Kagome… tranquila… duerme…"

Kagome suspiro y asintió… llevo sus manos hacia los brazos de Inuyasha… y se relajo… durmiéndose lentamente…

Xxxxxxx

Inuyasha estaba cortando madera junto con Miroku… bueno… Miroku estaba viéndolo cortar madera mientras él estaba sentado sobre el tronco del árbol que acababan de derribar, el árbol se había secado y era mejor convertirlo en madera a dejar que se pudriera…

"Como te fue con Kagome-sama?"

Inuyasha suspiro… no le gustaba hablar sobre el tema… pero sabía que tenía que hablar con alguien… y el Miroku no había hecho ningún comentario pervertido… cuando levanto su mirada para verlo… lo noto preocupado… por lo visto Miroku realmente comprendía lo horrible que fue tal cosa para Kagome…

"No tan bien… Kagome se puso nerviosa y tensa… y yo ni siquiera le dije o pedí nada… ella simplemente comenzó a pensar una y otra vez en cosas que… no se… comenzó a oler a mucho miedo y le pedí que se calmara… finalmente se durmió…"

Inuyasha suspiro…

"Sé que Kagome va a sentirse culpable por eso tarde o temprano… y yo no quiero eso… quiero que ella esta lista…"

Miroku asintió y suspiro…

"Inuyasha… recuerda… cuando Kagome diga que esta lista comienza despacio… bésala… tócala… y asegúrate de estar frente a ella… que te vea… que está muy consciente que eres tu… y si Kagome-sama acepta enciende la fogata…"

Inuyasha miro al monje sintiendo su rostro arder… pero comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso al verlo serio… Miroku suspiro y bajo su mirada moviendo un pequeño trozo de madera que tenía en su mano…

"Kaede me dijo que te dijera eso."

Inuyasha asintió y continuo cortando la madera… si… la Dra. Masamune se lo había dicho… La Sra. Higurashi se lo había dicho… al menos Kaede o Sango podían decirle el mensaje a Miroku… se sentía apenado de que las mujeres le hablaran de tal tema… pero ellas comprendían mucho mejor que el… el solo sabía que no tenía ni idea de cómo sería…

"Deberías de dejar que Kagome-sama este arriba…"

"Arriba? Como?"

Inuyasha sintió su cara arder y su corazón latir un poco más rápido pero no podía evitarlo… no comprendía…

Miroku lo miro y se rio de esa forma pervertida en que tenia tiempo de no reírse…

"Regresemos a la aldea…"

Inuyasha le miro interrogante… pero asintió… termino de cortar la leña y Miroku recogió un poco y el la mayoría y caminaron de vuelta a la aldea…

Cuando llegaron colocaron la leña en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y luego Miroku indico a Inuyasha con su dedo que lo siguiera… Inuyasha le siguió suspirando…

Al llegar a la cabaña de Miroku vio al monje avanzar y verlo avanzar hacia una esquina de la cabaña, lo vio levantar una tabla y luego sacar un par de pergaminos, el le miro interrogante y se acerco al monje, Miroku se rio de forma pervertida y le mostro los dibujos, Inuyasha primero no comprndio al ver… pero luego de unos segundos su cara se volvió tan roja como su Haori y evito mirar tanto las imágenes como al monje…

"Inuyasha… mira, esta es la posición que yo te decía."

Inuyasha cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente y volteo a ver la imagen, sintiendo sus mejillas arder viendo al hombre acostado y a la mujer sentada sobre el, Miroku llevo su dedo hacia otro dibujo, donde le hombre estaba sentado y la mujer sentada sobre el, lo vergonzoso sobre los dibujos era que estaban desnudos y las expresiones en sus caras eran muy vergonzosas.

Inuyasha asintió y evito mirar nuevamente los dibujos.

"Oh amigo mío algo como esto no debería de avergonzarte, te los mostrare de nuevo después de un tiempo y veras que te interesaran mucho mas."

Inuyasha decidió salir de la cabaña suspiro y levanto su mirada hacia el cielo respirando profundamente, percibiendo el suave aroma a sakura de Kagome… ya no olía a aquel dolor y desesperación, en ese momento noto que poco a poco Kagome comenzó a oler como antes…

"Kagome…"

Xxxxxxx

Kagome estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas mirando a las niñas y al niño avanzar por el pasto recogiendo flores, con Sango sentada a su lado y las cestas de ropa junto a ellas, cuando se secara la recogerían y regresarían a la aldea… se había pasado preguntándose que le diría Sango si le preguntaba sobre el tema, su madre había tenido una larga conversación con ella sobre el tema, y había dicho muchas cosas que ella jamás se hubiera imaginado a su madre diciendo, así con la Dra. Masamune, pero era diferente preguntarle a Sango… a sus amigas no les pudo preguntar en su época, no sentía que fuera adecuado… pero a Sango… a ella si podía preguntarle…

"Sango…"

Sango volteo a verla.

"Cuando tu y Miroku-sama… digo la primera vez… y luego la segunda…"

Kagome sintió sus mejillas arder pero volteo a ver a la muchacha, Sango le miro con dolor unos momentos, suspiro y luego tomo su mano sonriéndole.

"No te mentiré Kagome, fue doloroso la primera vez, y muy incomodo las veces que siguieron a pesar de que Miroku trataba de hacerlo todo con cuidado, pero después de un par de veces se sintió bien, muy bien."

Sango le sonrió.

"Eso es para el acto en si, las otras cosas que se hacen antes, esas si fueron muy buenas desde el principio"

Kagome sonrió, sabia a lo que Sango se refería, todas las demás cosas que se hacen, tocas por aquí tocar por haya y también el sexo oral, la Dra. Masamune y vergonzosamente su madre le habían hablado sobre esto, y se imaginaba que también se lo había dicho a Inuyasha, esto le hacia sentirse aun mas avergonzada.

"Te dolió mucho?"

Sango entonces le miro no solo con dolor sino con los ojos brillantes.

"Si Kagome… pero me imagino que no tanto como lo que pudo para ti, no creo que de ninguna manera podría comprarse."

Kagome asintió.

"Miroku dijo que entre mas me relajaba y mejor me sintiera yo, mas fácil seria todo."

Kagome asintió, ella sabia, la Dra. Masamune se lo había dicho, la clave era lo consiente que seria de que era Inuyasha quien estaba con ella y de cuan excitada estuviera, después de lo que sucedió la noche que se embriago no pensaba que seria muy difícil teniendo al Hanyou con ella… pero se había sentido nerviosa, muy nerviosa la noche anterior, con mucho miedo y sabia que eso sucedería, y por eso… por eso tenia miedo, pero se sentía mal también, no quería que Inuyasha estuviera con ella y que no… no sintiera cosas…

Sabia que seria mas que placer físico, que Inuyasha se sentía muy solo y que nadie se sentía cómodo con el, que les daba asco a las personas, cosa que ella encontraba completamente absurda, pero sabia que era así como el se sentía, ella se sentía sucia pero Inuyasha y la Dra. Masamune decían que no era así, tal vez, de la misma manera en que Inuyasha se sentía sucio por ser un Hanyou… ella se sentía sucia… por lo que paso…

Pero cuando comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la aldea junto con Sango se sintió decidida que esta noche lo intentaría… intentaría que Inuyasha y ella lo hicieran… y esperaba que todo saliera bien…

xxxxxxxxx

Holaaaaaaaaa

He regresado! esta vez si que fui explotada en mis practicas xD pero weno ya era de esperarse, ya este año 2012 sera mi ultimo año universitario yey!

Weno weno primero que nada mucha gracias por leer mis fics y por su apoyo en serio que cuando venia traumatizada del hospital o aslgo y veia sus reviews me daban mucho mucho animo xD

Esta parte del fic ya la tenia terminada, lo que no sabia como iba a ser era la siguiente parte en la que he estado trabajando en estos dias ya de liberacion, y ya lo tengo, solo que lo hice en mi otra computadora y ahi no tengo word asi que tengo que pasarlo del notepad a word y dejarlo bonito xD

Weno he llegado al final de mi fic, lo mas tarde que publico el siguiente cap es mañana y luego podre retornar a Destino xD lo que sucede que es estoy un poco estancada por el momento no habia estado como que de animos para escribir lemon con tanta explotacion xD pero ahora si creo que ya xD jjijiji

Tambien he comenzaod un one shot... que espero terminar y publicarles pronto xD me rebusque mucho por el tema del fic, era en lo que no em decidia xD

Weno weno espero escreibir mas en estos dias xD

Gambateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Y gomen gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen por el atraso xD

Matta ne xD

Eiko007


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuki no kokoro**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Xxxxxxx

Al ver a Inuyasha entrar a la cabaña sintió todo su estomago revolverse con mariposas... respiro hondo para calmarse y se repitió en su mente que todo saldría bien... que era Inuyasha... que nada malo pasaría...

Durante la cena, que fue en un completo silencio, no uno incomodo sino uno lleno de reflexión, se calmo aun mas, y luego... llego el final de la cena y la hora de dormirse.

Los nervios regresaron a ella y hasta pensó que Inuyasha se excusaría para marcharse de la cabaña o algo, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se volteo hacia el Futón y se metió dentro de este, ella se le unió y casi de inmediato Inuyasha la abrazo contra él, de forma suave, sentir su calor y su aroma la hizo calmarse mucho... Inuyasha olía siempre a bosque y madera... le encantaba ese olor salvaje que tenia... respiro hondo contra su piel y realizo lo más atrevido que había hecho con el Hanyou estando consiente y orientada... beso la piel que quedaba descubierta debajo de su cuello en la v del Kosode... sintió su rostro arder y las mariposas bailar en su estomago aun mas cuando Inuyasha le abrazo un poco mas fuerte contra el... y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba besándola...

Ella trato de no sentirse tan avergonzada y relajarse, pero en el momento en que Inuyasha apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo gruñendo en el beso, sintió algo... una forma dura contra su pierna... y repentinamente todo era más real, todo era más vivido, y había algo duro y caliente... y dolor... mucho dolor...

Se alejo de Inuyasha sintiendo el temor y llevo sus manos hacia el collar de cuentas, se aferro a este respirando pesadamente tratando de el aroma del su amado al inhalar profundamente contra el Hanyou... Inuyasha se había detenido quedándose prácticamente congelado sobre ella...

"Perdón... no debí..."

Ella simplemente movió la cabeza hacia los lados y acerco su rostro nuevamente a su pecho... escuchar su voz también la calmaba...

Quería verlo a los ojos... pero no quería ver el dolor en ellos... y tampoco quería ver deseo ahí... no... En este momento no quería ver su expresión... sentía que ambas cosas le lastimarían...

Porque todo había sido tan fácil y natural cuando estaba ebria?

Llevo sus manos desde el collar de cuentas entre los largos y suaves cabellos, hasta llegar a su cabeza, con cuidado toco sus orejas masajeándolas despacio, Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir de forma constante, casi ronroneando y esto la relajo mucho, sin explicarse porque.

Tal vez si continuaba tocándolo a él, mucho a él, todo iría bien...

Abrió los ojos finalmente y volteo a verlo... esta vez... vio ambas cosas en sus ojos... una le lastimo... y la otra le dio más fuerzas para seguir...

"Tócame Inuyasha."

Inuyasha le miro dudoso entonces, respiro hondo y llevo sus manos hacia su cintura, pasando sus manos sobre esta porción de su cuerpo, llevando sus manos hacia su espalda y luego hacia su cintura de nuevo, después de un rato de masajear sus orejas vio a Inuyasha comenzar a relajarse... mucho... podría llegar a pensar que estaba quedándose dormido...

No se sentía con temor porque tocara su cintura... que tal otra cosa...

Soltó sus orejas y llevo sus manos hacia las muñecas de Hanyou guiándolo hacia sus pechos... sintió su rostro arder y las mariposas en su estoma bailaron locamente cuando Inuyasha volteo a verla... confundido y con la mirada un poco mas oscurecida... y vio... algo primitivo ahí.

"Kagome..."

Ella simplemente asintió y evito mirarlo sintiendo su rostro arder, Inuyasha comenzó entonces a masajear sus pechos... ella llevo sus manos hacia el collar de cuentas una vez mas y esto le relajo... y comenzó a sentir que era muy agradable tener al Hanyou tocándola de esta forma... pero era solamente eso, agradable no excitante...

Levanto su mirada hacia Inuyasha y noto sus ojos clavados en sus pechos... ella respiro hondo sabiendo que Inuyasha no daría el siguiente paso... que esperaría a que ella siempre diera el primer paso ahora... llevo sus manos hacia el Kosode y comenzó a soltarlo... Inuyasha alejo sus manos y para su sorpresa llevo sus garras hacia sus hombros... ella bajo sus manos y dejo que sus manos acariciaran su espalda a la vez fueran bajando el Kosode...

Al voltear a ver a Inuyasha se sintió completamente apenada al verlo con la mirada fija debajo de su clavícula... Inuyasha era un hombre después de todo... y si estaba interesado en ella de esa manera...

Entonces despacio, tentativamente llevo sus manos hacia su cintura y comenzó a subirlas lentamente... finalmente sosteniendo sus pechos en ambas manos, comenzando a tocarla... después de unos momentos las grandes manos del Hanyou comenzaron a sentirse ya no como algo nuevo... y que le hacía mantenerse nerviosa... sino como una sensación agradable y relajante...

Necesitaba mas... quería que Inuyasha se dejara llevar un poco con ella...

"Sabes que puedes hacer más que tocar Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha entonces si volteo a verla a los ojos de inmediato, y noto esa mirada brillante y oscurecida sorprendida por un momento...y luego le noto sonrojarse levemente...

"Kagome..."

Ella simplemente asintió tragando lentamente... Inuyasha entonces le acostó en el Futón con cuidado y abrazo por la cintura llevando sus labios hacia uno de sus pechos...

La sensación ahora ya no era solamente agradable sino que envió corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo... gimió y llevo sus manos hacia el... necesitaba tocarlo... donde fuera... Inuyasha gruño en apreciación de su intento de mantener contacto físico con él, pero esto causo que sus labios vibraran contra su sensible pezón... ella se estremeció una vez mas... abriendo su boca para decir su nombre o algo... guardando silencio cuando Inuyasha la soltó y fijo su mirada en la suya... ella lo miro sintiendo que todo su interior se revolvía volando junto con miles de mariposas insistentes en su interior...

"Kagome..."

Kagome sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo... Inuyasha se acerco a ella una vez mas y beso sus labios... ella simplemente respondió envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo... movió también sus piernas contra las de él también y volvió a sentir esa parte dura dentro de la Hakama del Hanyou... y los nervios regresaron a ella...

Inuyasha se alejo de ella un poco... como notando el motivo por el cual del miedo y los nervios regresaron... y entonces le miro... con ese dolor... ese dolor que la lastimaba tanto...

"Gomen..."

Inuyasha suspiro y se sentó en el Futón evitando mirarla... el Youki en el aumento y supo que estaba furioso... estaba segura que ese nivel de enfado no era hacia ella y que estaba teniendo pensamientos homicidas...

Suspiró... a este paso nunca llegarían a nada...

Pero le daba tano miedo... tanto que no quería verlo desnudo... el Hanyou no se había quitado la ropa... y ella... ella no tenía el valor para verlo así... no podía... no aun...

El pánico la invadió... y si nunca podía hacerlo? y si nunca lograba hacer el amor con Inuyasha?

El miedo la invadió una vez mas así como una sensación de fracaso y desesperación... y casi de forma involuntaria las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos... y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sollozar... sujeto la sabana y la apretó contra su rostro... disminuyendo el volumen del grito que se escapo de ella... su vida había sido arruinada una vez mas...

Cuando comenzó a calmarse noto a Inuyasha abrazándola por detrás... por un leve instante entro en pánico al pensar que era alguien mas... pero era el... era Inuyasha... siempre seria Inuyasha...

xxxxxx

Una semana había pasado... Inuyasha estaba sentado en la colina cerca de la aldea... vigilando... y pensando...

Kagome en lugar de mejorar se había puesto peor...

Había estado teniendo pesadillas...

Kaede estaba haciéndole tés para que durmiera desde esa noche... porque no había podido conciliar el sueño... y odio más que nunca a esos sujetos... porque Kagome se sentía mal por no mejorar y el sabia que eso no era la culpa de ella...

Había seguido los consejos de todos... pero se había dado cuenta de que Kagome no había querido tocarlo... no tocar nada que no fuera su espalda junto con su cabello y sus orejas... y que eran cosas muy de el... el collar de cuentas... pero nada mas... algo que le resultaba irónico… tocaba lo que lo identificaba como Hanyou… incluso el collar de cuentas… le identificaba como que un día la ataco y quiso hacerle daño… él nunca la hubiera asesinado por supuesto… solo quería asustarla para quitarle la perla…

Pero Kagome tocaba lo que lo identificaba como Hanyou… no quería tocarlo en ningún lado que lo identificara como hombre…

Y cuando sentía la dureza dentro de su Hakama el miedo regresaba a ella...

Inuyasha suspiro...

Todo había ido bien hasta ese momento... y no sabía qué hacer...

Para el no había problema... el podía esperar... el era un Hanyou y había pasado toda su vida pensando que jamás siquiera podría besar a una mujer mucho menos tener a una miko hermosa como Kagome como su esposa... pero lo que lo lastimaba era que ella se sentía frustrada... culpable... y quien sabe con cuanto temor... y todo... todo era su culpa...y la de Naraku... y la del pozo... y sobre todo la culpa de esos malditos mal nacidos que esperaba que aun siguieran con vida y sufriendo...

Kagome lloraba mucho estos días... en los últimos tres días la había encontrado llorando junto con Sango... se imaginaba que también le había contado a la muchacha lo que había sucedido...

Y él no quería... no quería que las cosas empeoraran...

Venia le invierno...

Y no quería dejar a Kagome sola en invierno...

Sabía que ella no querría ver nieve...

Miroku se venia acercando... sintió su estomago revolverse al darse cuenta del lugar donde estaba... donde había tenido una o dos conversaciones con Kikyo...

El odio que sintió hacia si mismo aumento y se puso de pie...

Avanzando hacia la aldea... no quería estar en este lugar cuando Miroku empezara a hablarle sobre lo que sucedía... Miroku lo siguió y se detuvo apoyándose contra un árbol mirando hacia la aldea... ya lejos de aquel lugar pero aun fuera del alcance de los oídos humanos en la aldea…

"Ya pronto nevara..."

"Si..."

Inuyasha suspiro...

"Que sucede Miroku?"

Miroku suspiro...

"Kagome-sama quiere embriagarse esta noche para estar contigo..."

Inuyasha volteo a verlo ofendido... no... De ninguna manera haría eso con una Kagome embriagada... a la mañana siguiente todo regresaría a la normalidad y nada habría cambiado para Kagome... solo para el… y el de ninguna manera quería eso…

"De ninguna manera aceptare eso."

Miroku sonrió…

"Me lo imagine... pero Kagome-sama esta desesperada Inuyasha... llora y llora diciendo que tu la dejaras si ella no..."

Inuyasha vio al Houshi con una expresión de completo asco y repulsión que hizo que guardara silencio de inmediato...

"Que yo hare que si ella y yo no...?"

Dejo de gritar y respiro hondo...

"Quien le dijo eso?"

Miroku suspiro...

"Ella le dijo a Sango que en su época muchas parejas se separaban por motivos relacionados a eso... cuando eran novios... y que siendo esposos era una obligación..."

Inuyasha gruño...

"Claro que no es su obligación! yo puedo pasarle la vida entra con ella y no... no... nunca hacer eso!"

Miroku le miro sorprendido...

"Estas seguro de eso Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha miro al monje serio... ofendido... pero al notar que el estaba serio y no riéndose su enfado disminuyo...

"Claro que si Miroku... yo... yo amo a Kagome... y me gustaría mucho... eso... pero... pero si no se puede... estar a su lado es suficiente... ya la perdí por tres años... la necesito... necesito que esté a mi lado... lo demás no importa..."

Inuyasha respiro hondo y comenzó a avanzar hacia la aldea...

"Hacia dónde vas?"

"A buscar a Kagome!"

Xxxxxx

Cuando se acerco a la cabaña de Miroku y Sango pudo percibir el olor a lagrimas de Kagome... el olor que tanto odiaba y al entrar ahí estaba Kagome llorando frente a Sango con unas hiervas frente a ella... el gruño y le levanto en sus brazos avanzando hacia afuera...

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome le pregunto... asustada... genial… Kagome ahora le tenia miedo... y estaba furioso pero no con ella... con todo el mundo menos con ella...

Finalmente se detuvo llegando al Go-Shimboku...

La dejo en el suelo y se paro frente al árbol sagrado...

"Aquí te conocí."

Kagome le miro aterrada...

"Tu me devolviste a la vida... tu me has dado tanto Kagome... me has dado todo... y yo... y yo... no siempre te di todo de mi..."

Inuyasha suspiro...

"Yo... no me he portado muy bien contigo y aparte de eso... te he fallado... te he fallado tanto..."

"Inuyasha..."

"No déjame terminar Kagome... porque necesito que entiendas esto..."

Respiro hondo mirándola a los ojos y se acerco a ella notándola aterrada... con los ojos rojos... tomo sus manos ente las suyas... mirándola fijamente...

"Kagome... para mi... esto..."

Y levanto sus manos juntas...

"Esto es más de lo que siempre espere... esto es más que suficiente... tenerte junto a mi... que pases tus días a mi lado... esto es suficiente... no necesitamos hacer mas... no es tu obligación compartir tu cuerpo con el mío... yo no me enfadare o te abandonaré por algo tan estúpido como eso... yo te amo... eres lo más importante para mi..."

Kagome le miro llorando... y sus manos comenzaron a temblar...

"Pero Inuyasha... eso es ahora y después..."

Inuyasha suspiro...

"Yo me pedo pasar toda mi vida a tu lado Kagome... y no necesito de algo así... si te deseo... eres una mujer hermosa... te amo... pero no es lo ms importante... no es como si no podre estar a tu lado si..."

"Pero el problema Inuyasha...es que yo también... yo también..."

Kagome evito mirarlo y soltó sus manos abrazándolo y enredando sus manos en su cabello...

"Yo también te deseo Inuyasha... y no puedo... no puedo..."

Kagome entonces sollozo contra su pecho unos momentos... y su corazón se partió con cada sonido un poco más...

"Kagome..."

Kagome entonces comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que comenzó a lastimar sus oídos y se sintió un poco agradecido por ello... por que hubiera dolor físico cuando su alma se partía en pedazos...

"Yo siempre soñé con que fueras tu! tu el primero en besarme! Tú fuiste el primero que me abrazo! tu! yo quería... yo quería... que para todo... fuera solamente tu... que... que..."

Kagome siguió llorando con mas fuerza y el la abrazo contra el... sintiendo las lagrimas salir de sus ojos... todo era como si hubiera sucedido de nuevo... todo ese tiempo recuperándose... todo el avance que Kagome había tenido... había desaparecido...

"Y es que quiero mucho ero en el momento... me da miedo! ya ni siquiera recordaba bien! no recuerdo bien nada solo el dolor... y.."

Kagome dejo de hablar entonces dedicándose a llorar solamente... e Inuyasha sintió que todo el era despedazado de su interior hacia su exterior...

Se sintió el ser mas impotente del mundo… tenerla entre sus brazos llorando tanto y sufriendo así… y el… sin poder hacer nada… mas que llorar con ella… y sufrir con ella…

xxxxxx

Era la primera noche que había nevado...

Un mes había pasado desde que hablaron frente al Go-Shimboku...

Habían avanzado lo mismo... no habían podido siquiera lograr que el comenzara a desnudarse porque Kagome tenía temor...

La noche anterior había sido la luna nueva... pero en lugar de que las cosas fueran más fáciles... Kagome trato de tocar sus orejas cuando el estaba besando sus pechos... y cuando no las encontró comenzó a gritar y a llorar... no fue nada conveniente hacerlo así...

Inuyasha ya no quería intentarlo mas... pero Kagome insistía e insistía... así que lo había decidido...

Esta noche... esta noche se desnudaría para ella...

tenia mucha pena pero creia que era un avance... el no la tocaría a ella... dejaría que Kagome lo tocara a el...

Kagome llegaría un poco tarde con Kaede y Sango porque habían atendido un parto...

(No es algo bonito para hacer antes de intentar… jijiji pero weno…)

Así que aquí estaba el debajo del Futón esperándola...

Las escucho acercarse y Kagome decir buenas noches...

Luego la vio entrar...

Kagome venia temblando del frio...

Al verlo le sonrió un momento y luego los nervios la invadieron... siempre era lo mismo... siempre que entraba a la cabaña y estaban solos…

Kagome se quito un Kosode y la Hakama y avanzo hacia le con la Youkai que tenia debajo rápidamente sentándose en el Futón contra el... cuando levanto la sabana para meterse debajo del Futón lo vio... y de inmediato soltó la sabana y dio un pequeño grito evitando mirarlo con el rostro completamente sonrojado...

"Inuyasha..."

El simplemente le sonrió suavemente...

"Si Kagome?"

"Porque estas desnudo?"

El suspiro...

"Porque pensé que así sería más fácil para ti..."

Kagome volteó a verlo... y la vio abrazándose a si mima temblando... suspiro y se sentó verificando que la frazada cubriera su regazo...

"Kagome... si no quieres verme... puedes cerrar los ojos y me vestiré..."

Kagome le miro entonces aun mas sonrojada... y bajo su mirada pero no respondió... eso significaba si… se acerco a ella y la abrazo contra el... estaba fría...

"Si quiero ver..."

Sonrió contra su cabello depositando un beso en este y separándose de ella extendiendo sus brazos...

"Sabes que puedes hacer más que mirar..."

Levanto un a de sus cejas y noto a Kagome sonrojarse aun mas... se había dado cuenta que insinuar cosas o hacer comentarios levemente pervertidos no hacía que Kagome tuviera más miedo... sino que se sonrojara como ahora y le dijera...

"Pervertido..."

Con esa sonrisa un poco maliciosa... cosas como estas le levantaban el animo... porque a él sinceramente ya no le importaba si algún día hacían el amor o no... el lo quería era que Kagome dejara de llorar y sentirse siempre con miedo y nervios... y de una u otra forma el quería borrar todo lo sucio de ella... quería... quería ser él a quien ella tuviera en su memoria... por dos razones... una para que ya no temiera y fuera olvidando aun ms aquello que paso... y porque él era un Hanyou posesivo que quería que ella lo recordara el... que lo quisiera a el... lo amara a él… y lo deseara solo a el...

Kagome evito mirarlo pero llevo sus manos hacia el collar de cuentas de nuevo... trazándolo con sus dedos despacio... el había decidido no tocarla y dejarla que lo hiciera todo...

Kagome ya había tocado su pecho... pero no había tocado su abdomen hasta ahora... sintió su interior revolverse al verla tocándolo...

Pesaba que así era mejor... que ella decidiera todo...

Kagome llevo sus manos de su abdomen hacia arriba y paso rozando sus pezones... se tenso por completo al sentir aquella corriente eléctrica recorrerle... y se maldijo a si mismo cuando la sabana en su regazo comenzó a elevarse...

Cuando Kagome se percatara... iba a tener miedo y a detenerse y todo terminaría...

Pero Kagome al parecer se percato... pero no dijo nada... tomo un poco de su cabello y lo pasó de su espalda hacia el frente... moldeando su cabello con su torso...

Kagome volteo a verle de reojo completamente sonrojada y luego comenzó a hacer círculos con sus dedos en su piel... al percibir su nerviosismo y una muy pequeña cantidad de su excitación supo que esta vez sería diferente...

Y así fue...

Kagome halo la sabana despacio y no aparto su mirada de el... el se sintió nervioso después de unos momentos y también comenzó a sentir frio... pero no tenia que denostarlo...

Kagome permanecía aun inmóvil simplote mirando...cuando vio movimiento y sus manos comenzar a acercarse hacia el tenso todo su cuerpo y llevo sus manos hacia le Futón...

Cuando Kagome lo toco sintió esa misma corriente recorrerle por completo una vez mas... y el frio desapareció de golpe... las manos de Kagome estaban frías... pero eran tan suaves...

Sintió su sangre comenzar a hervir cuando Kagome llevo sus dos manos hacia él y las movió… Hacia abajo… hacia arriba… juntas… despacio… gimió y cerro los ojos con fuerza enterrando sus garras en el piso de la cabaña...

"Te lastime?"

Escucho la voz tímida de Kagome... suave... volteo a verla... con la mejillas rojas como su Haori... y los ojos brillantes...

"Todo lo contrario."

Vio a Kagome sonrojarse aun mas... y sintió su excitación aumentar de golpe... el mismo cerró los ojos y volvió a tensarse... esto era demasiado... demasiado...

Kagome movió un poco mas sus manos y el se estremeció por completo...

Ya no podría regresar a antes... nunca había sentido algo tan placentero como esto... incluso si Kagome no volvía a tocarlo de esta forma nunca más el lo haría en las lunas nuevas... era la segunda vez que Kagome lo tocaba... pero antes fue muy poco y no se sintió así…

Comenzó a respirar pesadamente y a hacer sonidos vergonzosos... pero entre mas sonidos hacia Kagome mas olía a... deseo... y eso hacía que el sintiera un ms deseo dentro de el...

"Ah Kagome!"

Algo iba a suceder... comenzó a respirar pesadamente y no podía dejar de gruñir y gemir... y entonces... todo exploto...

Grito y se dejo caer al suelo de la cabaña sintiendo que todo aquel deseo que había sentido se esparcía fuera de él y dentro de el... entre abrió los ojos luego de sentir que estaba un poco más calmado y lo que vio lo hizo cerró los ojos y retorcerse arqueando su espalda... Kagome estaba con sus manos llenas de su esencia y su lengua estaba saliendo de su boca y deslizándose sobre sus dedos recogiendo su sabor...

Respiro pesadamente sintiendo nuevamente la dureza entre sus piernas palpitar... a partir de ahora sabía que necesitaría esto... y tendría que logarlo todo él solo si Kagome nunca más lo quería... si... no haba problema... en las lunas nuevas cuando sus garras no se lo impidiera de seguro podría...

Dio un aullido y abrió los ojos cerrándolos una vez mas arqueando su espalda y cavando sus garras en el piso de la cabaña... Kagome estaba con su boca envolviendo su miembro y pasando su lengua sobre el... sabia que esta sensación no podría reemplazarla jamás... pero quería pensar en tragedias ahora... solo en lo delicioso que Kagome olía y lo bien que se sentía...

Kagome entonces se alejo de el deteniéndose... gimió y abrió sus ojos un poco... Kagome estaba mirándolo sonrojada con sus manos sobre sus pechos y sin Yukata... cerró los ojos y dejo de respirar... había tenido el irrefrenable deseo de lanzarse sobre ella y besar cada centímetro de su piel... absorber su sabor tanto como ese aroma delicioso y envolverse en el...

Kagome entonces se acercó a el... abrió los ojos y la vio de rodillas sobre el... mirándole invadida por los nervios...

"Inuyasha... hazlo tu..."

Ella llevo su mano hacia su hombro y el no pudo... cerró los ojos...

"Perdóname Kagome... no puedo... no podre controlarme si llego a moverme..."

Kagome le miro sonrojada... con esos ojos chocolate brillantes… no asustada... ella volteo a verlo y comenzó a descender sobre el apoyando sus manos en sus hombros... el no se atrevió siquiera a llevar sus manos a su cintura… y cuando sintió su calor comenzar a rodearle... y una levemente incomoda sensación cuando su cuerpo comenzó a envolverle en fuego... fuego y lava... gimió y Kagome dio otro gemido sobre el y se dejo caer de una sola vez en el... y ella grito... el también grito...

Kagome gimió de una forma increíblemente erótica y se movió sobre el llevando sus manso hacia su collar de cuentas... el se sentó… sin recordar cuando se dejo caer contra la cabaña de nuevo y llevo sus manos hacia su trasero primero... apretándole suavemente… Kagome gimió y busco sus labios… el devolvió su beso con pasión… cuando Kagome siguió moviéndose espacio el fue subiendo sus manos por su cuerpo y apretando sus espalda acercándola a el aplastando sus pechos contra sus cuerpo sintiendo las formas redondas y suaves moldearse contra su piel haciendo que gruñera una vez más… llevo sus labios hacia su cuello succionando la piel en el lugar...

Kagome comenzó a gemir y a moverse sobre él con un poco mas de vigorosidad... levantándose un poco haciendo que saliera y luego haciéndolo volver a entrar...

Sin darse cuenta ya no estaban sentados... sino que Kagome estaba debajo de él y el estaba embistiéndole contra el Futón... Kagome gemía su nombre una y otra vez y no había soltado el collar de cuentas... el no podía creer todo lo que estaba sintiendo... era real... era el cielo... jamás pensó que tales sensaciones podrían existir... se separo del cuelo de la muchacha y beso sus labios tragando sus gemidos... luego abrió sus ojos...

"Kagome..."

Kagome entre abrió los ojos gimiendo y lo miro...

"Aishiteru... anata wa watashi no sekai"

_**"Te amo... tu eres mi mundo"**_

Vio lágrimas salir de sus ojos y Kagome asintió...

"Yo también... eres todo para mi..."

La beso una vez mas y luego llevo sus labios a su cuello una vez mas... se acercaba aquella sensación una vas mas... y Kagome estaba temblando también moviéndose junto con el... abrió su boca y justo un instante antes de que todo explotara clavo sus colmillos en su cuello... suya... Kagome era toda suya…

Kagome grito y su cuerpo apretó un poco mas alrededor de el... como tratando de llevarlo más adentro de ella... y todo fue... simplemente maravilloso... supo en ese momento que nada podría

Sentirse mejor física o espiritualmente... estaba unido para siempre con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo... con quien era todo para el... y sabia que después de esto todo iría bien... después de esta noche... esperaba que Kagome olvidara todo lo que sucedió...

xxxxxx

La Sra. Higurashi entro una vez más a la urna del pozo... es este día hubiera sido el cumpleaños número 28 de Kagome... en todos sus cumpleaños y aniversario de bodas venia a ver el pozo...

Miro el lugar y suspiro mirando ese fondo oscuro... abrió sus ojos mas la ver a buyo al fondo d este dormido... con que aquí había estado ese gato...

"Buyo!"

Buyo parcia estar profundamente dormido... suspiro y bajo por la escalera que hacía tanto tiempo habían puesto para Kagome... esperando que aun estuviera en condiciones de suportar su peso...

Al llegar abajado y tocar a buyo se dio cuenta de una cosa... el gato había muerto...

Lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos... buyo había muerto... lo levanto y al mover la tierra sintió algo... removió la tierra y descubrió... cartas...

Noto varias con al letra de Kagome...

Las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos no le permitían leer... tomo a buyo que aun no estaba frito o recogió y todas las cartas que encontró saliendo del pozo...

Dejo a buyo a su lado en el Go-Shimboku y trato de calmarse...

Notando la primera carta...

_Hola mama_

_No sé si puedes lees esto... no he recibido aún ninguna respuesta... Kentaro ya esta grande... ya habla y corre y hace de todo... sigue idéntico a su padre..._

_Izayoi ya está aprendiendo a hablar... es muy bonita... se parece a ti..._

_Nosotros seguimos bien como siempre... Miroku y Sango tienen otro bebe también... el pequeño Rentaro..._

_Espero que todos este bien... aquí todos seguimos bien y por favor sigue tratando de mandar tu respuesta... los extraño y los quiero mucho a todos..._

_Kagome Higurashi..._

La Sra. Higurashi miro todas las demás cartas y comenzó a llorar incontroladamente... sintiéndose feliz... más feliz de lo que había estado recientemente desde que Sota le pidió a Sakura que se casara con el... sus hijos eran felices y Kagome había saldo adelante

Gracias a Inuyasha... volteo a ver al Go-Shimboku y supo que no le pudieran haber dado un mejor regalo que esto...

Ahora todo estaría bien... volteó hacia el cielo notando que la nieve había comenzado a caer...

Ya no odiaría ver nevar... ya no mas...

xxxxxxx

_**Martes 6 de diciembre de 2011**_

Weno holaaaaaaaaaa

He terminado mi fic xD

Primero que nada perdón por no ser original con los nombres pero ya no me fluía xD ustedes les pueden poner nombres más bonitos a los cachorritos xD

Weno weno obvio que el final sería bonito a pesar que el fic es muy pero muy triste, he cumplido mi misión y ahora continuare con mis otros fic xD Estos días aun me ha tocado estar entregando trabajos y hacer cosas de la u… aunque no me liberan estos malvados xD pero ya pronto lo harán xD

Weno weno muchisisisisimas gracias a tods por su apoyo y por leer mis fics xD

Estoy rehaciendo "Secuestrada" Porque si se fijan ya no esta publicado, y además lo estoy mejorando si fue de mis primeros fics y no tiene tan buena calidad jijiji pero weno al practica hace al maestro xD eso si que es muy cierto xD

Weno de nuevo domo arigatou gozaimazuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu por todo su apoyo xD

Prometo desde este momento que aunque me gradué yo seguiré escribiendo, esto es parte de mi vida y de mi xD y cuando me case mejor tendré mejores ideas muajajajaja soy una hentai xD

Weno weno gambateeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Matta ne!

Eiko007


End file.
